A Cinnamon's Harem (Though He's Oblivious To It)
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: Deku's a cute yet ripped cinnamon roll, and everyone can't help but fall for him. And by everyone I meant EVERYONE, these are their stories on how they fell for the greatest (and purest) hero in history.
1. The Three AM Morning Confession

_One for all... All for one... little brother... **S E N S E I-**_

Midoriya Izuku woke up in cold sweat, his room once again destroyed by his quirk and the haunting feeling that someone was watching him from the shadows. He sat at the edge of his bed, head in his hands as he tried and soothed his irregular heartbeat. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..."

He repeated the sentence over and over again to the darkness of the night, where no one would hear his worries or the thoughts that spilled from his mouth from time to time. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream..."

But he knew better, that was no ordinary dream.

All Might had already explained to him the history of One for All and All for One, and the tale behind the two quirks. But why was he dreaming of the previous holders of One for All? Stumbling as he stood, Midoriya shuffled towards his desk to grab his phone. The bright 2:56 A.M. shinning in his face. "Everyone's probably asleep," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. And if he remembered correctly, Satou had left the leftover brownies in the fridge last night.

Slipping on his slippers, Midoriya quietly opened his door to glance around the darkened hallway, closing the door shut behind him with a soundless click the teen proceeded towards the kitchen. Walking down the stairs, he raised an eyebrow seeing the lights in the kitchen switched on. _I wonder who else will be up at this ungodly hour..._

He peeked inside, green eyes widening when he took note of the familiar figure sitting on a stool nursing a mug of hot chocolate, dressed in grey sweatpants and a plain T-shirt with a plate of Satou's brownies in front of him. Todoroki blinked when he noticed him, before nodding and gesturing towards the seat opposite his. "Good morning Midoriya-kun, I wasn't expecting company," Midoriya shrugged.

"I stayed up late watching a hero commentary and got hungry, you?"

"Training,"

None of them called out on the other's blatant lie.

"Ah," Todoroki spoke as the tension in the room got awkward, "I'll make you hot chocolate," It sounded more like a command than a question. Midoriya nodded, sliding into the extra seat opposite of Todoroki's, "Arigato, Todoroki-kun," The bi-coloured male nodded as he moved towards the island counter, returning minutes later with Midoriya's signature All Might mug.

Grabbing the mug with a nod of gratitude, Midoriya took a sip, eyes closing in pleasure as the warm, _sweet_ liquid traveled down his throat and send tingles in his stomach. "This is the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted,"

Todoroki bowed his head slightly, a flush of pink dusting his pale cheeks, "Arigato, it was my okaa-san who had taught me the recipe," Midoriya set his steaming mug on the table, giving him a curious look. "How's she doing?" _Did I seriously just asked Todoroki-kun that?!_ Midoriya wanted to crawl into a hole and die, "I-I didn't mean to sound rude at all I-I was just c-curious. P-Please don't get mad,"

Todoroki blinked, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner, "You were just worried about my mother's well-being, why would I get mad at you?"

 _IT'S ILLEGAL FOR SOMEONE TO BE THIS CUTE!!_ Midoriya shouted in his head, trying hard not to compare Todoroki's eyes to beautiful gems that shine like diamonds. Though his answer did surprise the green haired teen, for Todoroki's reaction to his question was largely different to Kacchan's whenever he had asked about Aunt Mitsuki's health.

"To answer your question though, my mother has been getting better according to the nurses. She will be discharged once her doctor gives her the green light," Todoroki stated, a gentle smile slipped onto his face as he stared into his mug.

Midoriya resisted the urge to bang his head against the table, or squeal at his friend's oblivious cuteness.

Silence reigned the kitchen once again, Midoriya nervously drank his cooling hot chocolate when Todoroki had suddenly asked, "Are you sure you're not All Might's illegitimate child?"

Midoriya spat out his drink in shock.

Todoroki handed the male a piece of tissue worriedly, "I'm sorry if I had startled you with the sudden question," _Startled is an understatement,_ Midoriya thought wryly as he rubbed his mouth. Finished with his cleanup, he gave Todoroki a look of disbelief and curiosity, "It's okay. But _why_? I already told you during the sports festival that All Might isn't my dad. Plus, we look nothing alike,"

"That smile could've fool me otherwise,"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, please continue," Giving Todoroki one last look of suspicion he continued. "And All Might's in his early 50s or so. Even if I was his son it would be impossible seeing as my mom would've been in her 30s when she met him, and All Might would've been 40 something making him quite unable to have children since males start to become infertile after they entered their 40s and even if they did it's a rare case. Asides from that I don't look the slightest bit like him and if he was my dad I would've inherited some of his looks based off Mendel's theory on heredity. Sure one of my descendants came from America but that doesn't fully prove I'm All Might's son. And I'm pretty sure that I would be dead by now if I really am All Might's son with the amount of enemies he has made during his time as the symbol of peace-"

"Midoriya-kun, you're mumbling again," Todoroki called out in amusement, _Midoriya looks cute when he's extremely concentrated like that. His lips pulled into a slight pout as he spewed out his thoughts with random facts, emerald eyes focused heavily on his theories._

He paused, backtracking his thoughts. _Did I just called Midoriya cute?_

Midoriya, having paused after Todoroki's words, let a flush on embarrassment set his face aflame. Todoroki tried not to stare as the flush continued to crept below the All Might shirt the other teen was wearing, tempting him to rip off the shirt just to see where the flush would end. _Definitely cute._

"Sorry Todoroki-kun, I kind of got carried away with my mumbling and all..." Midoriya apologised, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Todoroki shook his head, "It's okay, I was just curious because the others and I have only met your mother but never your father. Does your father work a lot?"

Midoriya froze, his smile dimming just a little bit. But Todoroki noticed, "Midoriya-kun?"

The freckled teen shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Ano, my dad hasn't been home since I was a kid. Okaa-san signed the official divorce papers after I'd turned six though," Todoroki stared at the teen in shock, "I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

Midoriya laughed, waving the subject off, "It's fine, he had a logical reason for doing it though. I can understand that," After all, no one would want to burden themselves with a useless, quirkless Deku, right?

"What," Todoroki sounded furious, _did I said that aloud?_ "Midoriya-kun, you are not a burden, nor are you useless," The male said in a firm tone, _I had definitely said it aloud, dammit._

"And you said quirkless, are you perhaps a late bloomer?" Midoriya gulped, twiddling his fingers nervously, "Yeah, my quirk appeared after I'd saved Kacchan from the sludge villain. It was on the news I think,"

"...that was a year and a half ago," Todoroki bluntly stated, hiding his shock.

Midoriya nodded, "Cases such as mine are rare, since there aren't many late bloomers in their teens when they found their quirks. So before that I was considered quirkless for the first 14 years of my life,"

Todoroki wondered if he should kidnap Izuku and hide him in a tower, or just comfort the teen and make him another cup of hot chocolate. He knew what being quirkless meant, after all most quirkless people never lived until their adult years due to the increasing suicidal rate every year. _Izuku could've been one of them,_ a voice whispered in his mind, _he wouldn't have met us or save so many lives._

Is that why his quirk was so self-destructive? Children tend to train their quirks as they grow up, allowing their bodies to adapt to the usage of their quirks. Midoriya hadn't gotten his quirk when he was 4 though, and with only less than 2 years of experience under his belt was already an amazing feat.

Then again, it explained why Midoriya had never considered using his legs in combat until All Might's suggestion during the Super Move Training.

Midoriya still had his head bowed down, refusing to look at Todoroki in the eye. "Midoriya-kun, look at me," And he did, allowing Todoroki to see the raw emotions swarming through his emerald eyes. "You are not useless," Todoroki moved forward, clasping both of his hands around Midoriya's as he stared into the other' eyes as he spoke with conviction, "And you never will be,"

"These hands, though scarred and on the verge of collapsing, had saved so many lives. And you can't say it's because of your quirk that you managed to saved them, but because you _wanted_ to. Any quirk could be considered a hero's quirk, though useless and pathetic at times like Mineta's. But in the end it's because of your gigantic heart of gold that you stand up to save someone. Uraraka, Kouta, Shinsou, Iida, Eri... me," Running a finger across one of the many scars Todoroki spoke, never breaking eye contact.

"Anyone can be a hero, even a quirkless person. As long as they're brave enough to step up, then they're already halfway there," The way Todoroki had said it with such conviction and the truthfulness in his eyes was impossible to imagine, but it really was there.

Midoriya didn't believed it, everyone had told him a quirkless kid could never become a hero. Okaa-san, Kacchan... even All Might did before he had discovered his potential. And here was the one person who never knew of Midoriya's quirkless past, telling him truthfully that a quirkless person _can_ become a hero.

 _Why is my heart beating so fast right now?_ Midoriya thought as he leaned closer to Todoroki, never taking his eyes off the other, _and did someone turned up the heat in the room?_

 _Badump... Badump... Badump..._ their faces were inches apart now, lips centimetres away from touching.

Midoriya noticed how smooth and plump Todoroki's lips were, and the way those heterochromia eyes stared at him that made something sparked within his rapidly beating heart. "Todoroki-kun.." The other leaned even closer, ready to smash his lips against his-

"Good morning guys," The two jumped back as their heads snapped towards the figure standing beside the door, "S-Shinsou-kun! G-Good morning to you too! What are you d-doing down here..." The new student of Class 1A grunted, rubbing his eyes as he shuffled pass the two and towards the coffee machine. "Insomnia, can't sleep that well so I thought coffee sounds like a good idea right now,"

He gave the two a dazed look of confusion, "I didn't interrupted anything important, did I?"

Midoriya wildly shook his head, the flush on his face a shade of red indescribable. "Nope! Nothing at all! I'm goingtogoforarunnowBYE!" With that the teen sped off with incredible speed without finishing his hot chocolate, leaving the other two alone in the kitchen.

Todoroki stared at the spot Midoriya had previously been sitting in, his heartbeat slowing down from the full-adrenaline moment just seconds ago. _I nearly kissed Midoriya,_ he thought dazedly. Moving a hand to touch his lips, the memory replaying in his mind like a broken record.

"So you finally realised your feelings huh, hot-and-cold?" Shinsou's voice cut in, Todoroki snapped out of his daze to turn and look at the male.

Shinsou leaned against the counter, coffee cup in hand. The dazed look in his eyes previously having been replaced with a cold, challenging glare, "I guess Calamari won the bet on when would you realised your feelings for Midoriya-kun then,"

"You mean Kaminari?" Honestly, Shinsou's nicknames for them were funny in a weird way.

"Kaminari, calamari, it's the same thing. Point is, you're not getting Midoriya's heart that easily," Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the mind controller, "What do you mean?" Shinsou snorted, chugging down his coffee before refilling it, "If you hadn't noticed there's a line waiting and competing for Midoriya's attention and his heart. Don't know how the smol green bean does it but he even attracts the villains like moths to a light,

"So yeah, you're not the only one who likes Midoriya in this class, hell the entire school at this point,"

Todoroki tilted his head to the side, staring at Shinsou calculatively, "You like Midoriya too,"

Shinsou shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

"Touché,"

"Anyways, now that my work here is done I'm going to go back to bed," Shinsou grabbed another cup of coffee before he left, but not before turning around to give the bi-coloured male a smirk, "Just to be clear, I don't plan on losing to any of you guys. Midoriya is _mine,"_

Todorokifolded his arms, "We'll see about that... by the way, why do you keep calling me hot-and-cold?" Shinsou stared at him for a moment before he let out a tiny snicker, "It's a song, go google it,"

And he did. If Todoroki had started to get addicted to songs by Katy Perry and be even more protective and touchy-feely around a certain ray of sunshine, no one needed to know or questioned it.


	2. Stealing A Phantom Thief's Heart

It was a well-known fact that Midoriya could fall asleep anywhere at any time. Satou found the freckled teen inside the kitchen cupboard once, Bakugou nearly killed him when Midoriya was found inside the bathroom, and most of the time you could see him splashed across the couch in the living room, snoring away with a peaceful look on his face. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone when Midoriya had started to fall asleep on people as well.

It was the fact no one could ever wake him that was the true surprise.

Midoriya had stumbled inside the living room one time to join Sero, Kaminari and Ashido's cuddle pile when they were watching a movie. Ashido had been the one tasked to wake him up afterwards, only to tell them later on that Midoriya had just opened his eyes tiredly to give her the _sleepiest, and most adorable puppy dog eyes_ ever. Kaminari and Sero were submitted to the same reaction when they tried to wake him up themselves.

They ended up not moving until the next morning, when a flustered Midoriya repeatedly apologised to them while they shrugged it off. Ashido still has the picture of his sleeping on her phone screen to this very day.

One by one the students of Class 1-A became Midoriya's pillow, except Mineta for reasons unexplained. You could find Midoriya in Tokoyami's room listening to opera music as he cuddled alongside Dark Shadow and the bird, or maybe with Hagakure sleeping soundly with plushies and pillows surrounding them, sometimes he would've also been found sleeping in midair with Uraraka making sure they would not fall.

Once, Kirishima found Midoriya being carried bridal style to his room by none other than Bakugou, who threatened him later on to not tell anybody what he saw. "That useless Deku's been keeping himself awake all night because of fucking nightmares, so I knocked him out," Was the blonde's only explanation before Kirishima dropped the subject.

Out of all of them, Midoriya had gone through the most traumatic experiences, so it was rational for one to have not escaped intact from fighting against villains without any sort of physical or mental scars left behind.

Soon, students from other classes were pulled in. Kaminari still remembers the panicked looks Shinsou had sent them when Midoriya just plopped his head onto the insomniac's lap and fell asleep. There was one time Power Loader found Midoriya in Hat sume's workshop, his head on said girl's shoulders as she slept, mumbling about new invention ideas in her sleep.

Then came the one time he fell asleep on someone no one thought would've happened, much less be in a fifty meters distance with Class 1-A's students.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"...Monoma, why is Class 1-A's Midoriya Izuku cuddling you?" The blonde glared at Kendo, face flushing from anger and embarrassment as he tried to wiggled out of the other's strong grip. "I don't fucking know! One minute I was talking with Kosei and Sen, and this... _thing_ just pops out of nowhere and wraps around me like an octopus!"

Kendo nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, "And you didn't try to wake him up?"

"I DID. Look, hey Midoriya, wake up!" Monoma kicked the freckled teen's leg for good emphasis. The other only shuffled, lifting his head to give the blonde sad puppy eyes and an adorable pout that could rival Tsunotori's before his head fell onto Monoma's chest, going back to sleep.

He turned to give Itsuka a look that screamed _SEE?!_

Kendo nodded slowly, trying to get rid of the rising blush on her cheeks at how cute Midoriya had looked for a second there. "I see the problem now, let me go get Momo. You, stay here and be Midoriya's pillow until Momo comes and tells us how to deal with this," Itsuka left after that, leaving Monoma on the couch being cuddled by one of the students from their rival Class 1-A.

Monoma sighed, glaring at the asleep teen with anger, "Hoenstly, falling asleep on someone. Is this really what Class 1-A is all about? Being so... comfortable around strangers?" This makes it way easier to show everyone that Class 1-B is the better class amongst the heroics department, and that there wasn't just _one_ class of heroics in UA but _two._

He hates it, how everyone focuses on Class 1-A just because they're in the top class of Japan's most prestigious hero academy and the fact they had beaten so many villains despite being first years. Everyone in Class 1-B was aiming to be heroes too, they worked _hard_ to be noticed for their talents and ambitions, but in the end it all falls down to Class 1-A being the heroes and the leading figures of a new generation.

Then there's him, a mere boy who'd somehow gotten into UA heroics department despite how useless his quirk sounds. Copy wasn't a useful quirk as a hero, there were some quirks he couldn't copy without consequences and sometimes, he hears the other students outside his class whispering about it.

 _Fake._

 _Copycat._

 _Useless._

 _Imposter._

 _Clone._

It just wasn't fair! There's that invisible girl in Class 1-A that no one seemed to question how did she pass the practical exam with her quirk only making her invisible. And don't get him started on the little grape gremlin, he utterly _hates_ him out of every single student in 1-A. Monoma wonders why Aizawa-sensei hasn't expelled him yet, with all his sexual advances against the girls of both 1-A and 1-B. He swears if he caught Mineta ogling at Itsuka and Tsunotori he's going to copy Midoriya's quirk and kick him to the sun.

The thought halts and backtracks into Monoma's mind, _copy Midoriya's quirk._

He glance at the sleeping teen, face snuggled into his chest and an angelic look on his face. _Midoriya was considered the top five most powerful students in Class 1-A, with his quirk Monoma could..._ the blonde activates his own quirk, ready to copy Midoriya's powerful quirk when the teen suddenly scrunches up his face. "Stop... All Might..."

Monoma halts, _is this guy... dreaming about All Might?_

"Stop... don't... I'm not... Sensei... ALL MIGHT!" Midoriya shot up, head butting Monoma in the process before the two fell off the couch and onto the ground. Monoma groaned, stars dancing across his eyes and a searing pain in his head. On top of him, Midoriya shrieks and stumbled away, "M-MONOMA-KUN!? I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing beforehand are you okay-"

"Shut up!" The spike of pain in Monoma's head dulled into nothingness before the blonde glares at the freckled teen who was staring at him, "What?" It came out as a low growl which Midoriya flinched at, causing some part in Monoma to purr that _he_ was the one to cause such a reaction from a student from 1-A.

"Ano... can I ask you about your quirk?"

Monoma froze, _what?_

Midoriya, hearing no objections to his request continued to speak, his voice turning into a mumble the longer he spoke. "Does your quirk allow you to copy every single quirk or just ones that doesn't limit you? Are you able to copy and use multiple quirks at once? Is there a time limit to how long you can copy someone's quirk? Do you harm yourself if the quirk you copied overpasses your body limits- wait that's a stupid question, what about copying a physical quirk like Ojiro's tail or Shouji's tentacle arms..."

Monoma stared at the boy, not knowing what to do in this current situation, "Are you... scouting me?"

That broke Midoriya out of his mumbling to give him a confused look, "Huh?"

Monoma's imagination ran wild at once, You WERE scouting me! Faking to fall asleep on me to invade the 1-B dorms so you can get more information on our quirks and use them against us when we battle one another! Well too bad because I'm not telling you anything,"

Midoriya shook his head, curls falling onto his face, "NO! I'm just curious, I... like to learn more about other people's quirks ever since I was a kid, especially heroes. It's kind of like my hobby," His voice sounds hesitant as he spoke, as though he has never shared this with anyone before.

Monoma tilted his head to the side, "It doesn't sound like it though," _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY?!_

Midoriya shuffled nervously, scarred fingers playing with the hems of his shirt, "I was kind of... bullied for it when I was younger, no one ever think I could be a hero," Here his voice sounded bitter and sad, which was unsettling coming from one of the students the entire UA has dubbed a 'sunshine child' alongside Mirio Toogata, Koda Kouji, Kirishima Ejiro, Momo Yaoyorozu and Tsunotori Pony.

Monoma scoffed, "Why on earth would they do that? You have a very powerful quirk that is suited to be a pro hero," _Unlike mine._ Midoriya shook his head, "My quirk didn't appear when I was 4 unlike the other children, I was considered a late bloomer," _That explains a lot,_ "And your quirk is powerful too, Monoma!"

The blonde froze for the second time that day, _what?_

Midoriya continued, unbeknownst to Monoma's frozen state of shock. "You'll be able to copy villains quirk and use it against them, fighting fire against fire. Or maybe copy a hero or a bystander's quirk which would overpower a villains, I mean you're very smart and I'm sure you can figure out how to control a quirk in mere seconds or find a possible weakness when copying a villains quirk to bring them down, not to mention you're able to use any quirk that you can copy and learn more about them with first-hand experience..."

"You don't think my quirk is useless for a hero?" Monoma questions, Midoriya frowned at him, "Why would I? Obviously you're working hard like the rest of us to become pro heroes. And quirks aren't useless at all unless you never explored yours deep enough to discover it's true potential,"

Monoma did not know what to think of this kid, "I thought you hate me,"

Midoriya's head tilted to the side in confusion, and Monoma has to resist the urge to wrap him up and never let him leave his room. "I know your class hates ours because we're the first class, but it doesn't matter what class you got into during the exams. Because everyone is catching up and soon surpassing each other in the following years. If Aizawa-sensei can turn from a Gen Ed student to a transfer of Class 1-A during his time in UA, then it is possible for a student of 1-B to be stronger than a student of 1-A in the future,"

At that point hope rose inside Monoma, because this is a 1-A student telling _him_ that 1-B has a chance of surpassing 1-A in the future. The same student that told him mere moments ago that his quirk was a _hero's quirk._ Monoma briefly remembers the rumours, that Midoriya was 1-A's personal angel from the heavens with his sunny smiles and big heart opened to anyone. That he saved THE Todoroki Shouto and made him turned over a new leaf during the sports festival, or the brunette that was a stranger to him during the practical exams.

Looking at the teen crouching in front of him with a concerned expression on his face. Monoma wonders if he had imagined the golden aura surrounding Midoriya, or the wings sprouting behind his back and giving off a heavenly glow that made Midoriya seemed more beautiful and godly.

 _Wait a minute,_ Monoma shook his head wildly in panic, _I'm straight! There's no way I just thought that a boy was beautiful!_

 _But this is Midoriya we're talking about,_ a traitorous part of his mind whispered.

"Monoma we're here- oh, Midoriya's already awake," Monoma snapped his head towards the two girls standing by the door. Kendo was looking at the both of them in confusion while Momo had a knowing look in her eyes as she stared at him, _kami I hoped I wasn't blushing._ Midoriya stood up, bowing apologetically to Kendo and Monoma, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I really hope I wasn't a bother to anyone,"

Kendo shook her head, an ease-going smile on her face, "It's alright, Midoriya. Momo had already informed me of your abnormal sleeping schedule on our way here. If you feel like crashing somewhere around here, just don't popped out of nowhere and attack someone, Monoma looked as though something had attacked him when he came back hauling you,"

Midoriya turned towards Monoma, guilt shifting across his face, "Gomenasai, Monoma. I didn't mean to scare you or fall asleep on you,"

"It's... fine," Monoma could sense Kendo's incredulous stare on him and Momo's knowing look.

Midoriya gave him a beaming smile that put the sun's glow to shame, and Monoma finds himself lost in its warmth with a new goal in mind. A win-win situation to topple Class 1-A and keep Midoriya to himself because _that angel's smile was illegal and must never be corrupted by the other students- wait WHAT AM I THINKING?! MIDORIYA'S A 1-A STUDENT! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING NOPE!_

He will make an exception for Midoriya Izuku, besides he was his ticket to proving Class1-B was better than Class 1-A and nothing else. Not even Midoriya's sunny smiles and childish excitement was going to change his mind _or his heart._

 _Let it be known that Monoma was a tsundere through and through, not that he'll ever admit it._


	3. Not As Invisible As She Thinks

It was Halloween, and Class 1-A was holding a party to celebrate the holiday in the living room of the UA Dorms. Everyone was having fun, at least some were...

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN. THIS IS HALLOWEEN. HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN-" A pair of fists made contact with Ashido and Kaminari's head, introduced by a raging blonde in a werewolf costume, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Kaminari gasped dramatically, his face red as he let out random hiccups. "I would n-never _*hic*_ fuck my own mother!" Ashido nodded dazedly beside him, biting her reddening cheeks to reign in her giggles at the look on Bakugou's face, "M-Maybe he keeps saying _*hic*_ that because he has some unresolved _*hic*_ t-tension with his mother-"

 ** _BOOM_**

"I'LL MURDER YOU DAMM FREAKS!!" Tokoyami, who was standing by the punch bowl with Shouji and Satou, sweat-dropped seeing the two run away cackling from a raging Bakugou. "I somewhat respect yet fear for their idiocy," Shouji nodded in agreement, his shoulders relaxing as Kirishima swoop in to save the day by holding Bakugou down. "They are acting more childish than usual, maybe the festive spirit got to them?"

Satou squinted his eyes, watching his fellow classmates with a confused look, "Doesn't Kaminari and Ashido looked a little bit red to you?..."

"That's because they're drunk," A new voice commented. The three of them spun around to stare at their new classmate, Shinsou Hitoshi. Tokoyami tilted his head in confusion, "Drunk? I wasn't aware that they snuck alcohol into the party. Didn't the teachers forbade it since last time?"

Shinsou snorted, arms folded against his chest, "They didn't. Someone spiked the punch,"

"...EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?"

"WHO DID IT?!"

"SOMEONE POUR OUT THE PUNCH- AAHHH IIDA-KUN DON'T DRINK!"

"This is why you don't get drunk. You either do something stupid or become stupid,"

Shinsou chuckled, leaving the three panicking males to the situation. _Now where did the cinnamon roll went?..._ the purple haired teen wondered as his eyes searched the crowd. No one had seen Midoriya since the start of the party, not even his two best friends. _Never mind, as soon as I find him..._

 _I will confess my feelings for him!_

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Hagakure sighed, looking up at the sky which was starless that very night with only the full moon to accompany her. "I wonder if anyone had noticed I wasn't there..." They probably didn't, but Hagakure couldn't bear herself to be mad at them when it was her own fault she was invisible. It has always been that way, a way that Hagakure herself had gotten painfully used to after 14 years.

Sure invisibility does come with certain quirks at time, like not needing to worry about how people would react if she came to school with a bad hairdo or ruined makeup. But Hagakure _strive_ for attention, maybe it was a habit she picked up after being unintentionally neglected when young, but that didn't change a thing. Hagakure knew her fear was childish, but what if people started to _forget_ her? They already have no recollection of her face, but was her voice and personality memorable?

 _Of course not, because she was going to be forgotten in the end._

Sighing once again, she folded her knees against her chest and placed her head on top of it. Humming a random song she heard on the radio once, Hagakure's mind travelled back towards her childhood days, back when being invisible was nothing to worry about except it being a cool quirk like that comic hero Susan Storm. Then people start to forget, and her quirk made her the target for bullying.

 _If only I could change my quirk,_ Hagakure thought bitterly, _I would do **anything** for that to happen._

"Hagakure-san, thank kami-sama I found you!" A familiar voice drew the girl out of her thoughts. Turning to glance at the boy running towards her Hagakure's eyes widened, though he would never notice that. "Deku-kun? What are you doing out here?" Midoriya gave her a sheepish yet worried smile as he sat next to her, legs crossed as he fiddled with his fingers in an embarrassing way. "I noticed you weren't at the party so Ojiro-kun, Kouda-kun, Momo-chan and I came out to look for you!"

Hagakure blinked, mouth gaping wide open in shock, _they... noticed?_

"Why," Midoriya tilted his head to the side in confusion, hearing the one word question coming from his fellow classmate, "Why what?"

"Why do you even care?" Silence followed her words, hearing nothing from the other Hagakure continued, "We don't even know each other very well, and what does a person like _you_ know anything about being _invisible?_ The feeling that everyone's just looking pass you, ignoring you, avoiding you. The fear-"

"Of being forgotten," Midoriya finished softly, a sad smile on his face as Hagakure stared at him in silence. The freckled teen laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away, the look on his face so _heartbreaking_ yet full of _angst._ "I understand how that feels. I didn't have any friends when I was young, no one wanted to be friends with someone like _me,"_ The way he addressed himself made Hagakure shiver, _this wasn't the Midoriya she'd came to know and trust._

"Besides, we are classmates and friends. Of course we look out for each other," Midoriya's tone changed from self-loathing and full of sadness to one that brought back the cheerful mood from before and sounded more like _him._ "Hagakure, just because you are invisible doesn't mean you are forgettable! Those are two different words with very different meanings. Plus, your quirk doesn't define who you are, it's your personality that does!" Midoriya said as a flush crept up his neck as he continued.

"Hagakure-san isn't as invisible as she thinks, because everyone _notices_ her. Even me,"

Those words, as simple and cheesy as it sounds, made Hagakure wanted to cry. But she wasn't going to do that because A) She was not crying in front of a boy much less Midoriya and B) Midoriya would probably react way too dramatically and flustered if he sees her cry. Hagakure chosed to rub the wetness in her eyes instead, and was decidedly glad that she was invisible at that very moment.

Glancing at the male sitting beside her with a ease-going smile that reminded her of an _angel_ , Hagakure was struck by how _green_ the other's eyes were shinning under the moonlight.

 _Like a pair of emeralds,_ her mind whispered traitorously, and so did her heart who chosed to beat rapidly like a set of 24 Season Drums.

 _Shut up! I like Ojiro-kun, there's no way I would like another boy... would I?_ She have heard her classmates talking about threesomes back in middle school. So maybe, just maybe...

 _If Ojiro-kun likes me back and he also likes Deku-kun, then we can all date each other at the same time! But first, get Deku-kun to like me in a romantic way!_ With a newfound sense of hope and goal in her heart, Hagakure turned back towards the cute teen sitting right next to her. "Deku-kun, can I ask you a question-"

"Found you!" A familiar mop of messy purple hair came into her vision, Shinsou looked as though he had ran all over the place for some reason. His purple coloured eyes gave Midoriya a look of relief and _something else_ that sent a feeling of annoyance through Hagakure. "Midoriya, can I talk to you for a sec?" The boy beside her nodded confusedly, standing up to follow the taller boy but not before he turned to face Hagakure. "You should get back to the party now, the others are getting very worried. Also remember what I just said,"

Watching the fading backs of Shinsou and Midoriya, Hagakure weighed on her decisions. She can head back to the party and try out the caramel apples Satou made, or she can spy on the two guys.

 _In the end, her curiosity outweighed her love for caramel._

Tiptoeing behind the two, Hagakure hid behind a bush as Shinsou and Midoriya entered a small clearing that was hidden by large trees. Midoriya turned to face Shinsou confusedly, curiosity in his eyes, "Did you want to talk about something, Shinsou-kun?" The taller male looked away, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment as his cheeks started to tint pink. "I guess you can put it that way..."

The pieces slowly put themselves together in Hagakure's mind. _Empty clearing, two people only, blushing..._

"Midoriya-kun, there's something I have to tell you,"

 _THIS IS A CONFESSION!!!_

"I like you-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leaping out of her hiding spot Hagakure pounced on Shinsou, the extra weight pulling the male down to the ground with a thump and a scream. Midoriya flinched, staring at the spot on Shinsou's back where he presumed Hagakure was sitting on, "Hagakure-san?..."

"GO!" Feeling the teen struggled underneath her, Hagakure chopped Shinsou on the back of his neck like Oniro had taught her to when handling a villain or a pervert. Shinsou went down with a faint.

She glared at the confused Midoriya still standing in front of her and the unconscious Shinsou. "Midoriya-kun, Shinsou and I were just playing a game where I have to hold him down after we... wrestled. By the way can you go get Ojiro-kun for me?"

 _No one was confessing to Midoriya on her watch, unless the confessing came from her or Ojiro._


	4. Gravity Pulls Me To You

Uraraka Ochako didn't know _when_ did she start to see her best friend as crush material. But after the revelation (Thanks Aoyama), she started to notice the miniscule things that made Deku... Deku. The way his eyes shone in excitment when it comes to quirks, how his smile seemed to light up the room and radiate with warmth, his quick reflex to save anyone even a stranger or a villain...

She knew Deku like the back of her hand, and one of his most admirable yet dangerous traits was to put everyone before him without a second thought. Those bruises and broken bones _scared_ Uraraka, what if Deku received an injury that even Recovery Girl was unable to heal? Uraraka knows deep down in her heart she couldn't hold Deku back from doing what he thinks is right, but she can stand by his side and make sure his injuries are far less critical.

Deku was her hero the moment he saved her, now she wanted to be his.

Uraraka thought it would be easy, at least until she noticed the others reaction around her friend. Todoroki smiled more whenever Deku was around him, the adoration and softness in his eyes was visible for anyone to see. Iida always seemed more... assure of himself whenever he and Deku came back from their daily jog. The Bakusquad, as Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari and Sento had called themselves were much more prone to flirting with Deku whenever he's in their sights. (They called it training, Deku never noticed though)

Bakugou... she can't say anything for that blonde Pomeranian.

It quickly became obvious to her that she was not the only one who wanted Deku to herself. And Deku being the oblivious person he is never noticed their advances or their feelings for him. She had to do something quick, before Deku was snatched away right before her eyes and dating some other lowlife.

Thankfully, she had the perfect plan to do so.

"Deku-kun! There's a new hero movie in theatre about the American hero who moved to this country Captain Celebrity, and I happen to have tickets to the movie after my parents say they can't go. Do you want to join me this Saturday?" Uraraka asked the male sweetly with a sunny grin, hiding her satishfaction at the sudden cold that entered the room or everyone's eyes on her back glaring daggers.

Deku brightened up, a flush on his cheeks that seemed to illuminate his freckles, "A-Ah I love to Ochako-chan!" Iida did his hand chops beside the both of them with a red face, from either embarrassment or anger Uraraka didn't know. "A great way to improve bonds between classmates! But two opposite genders going alone will bring about suspicion and a great deal of gossip-"

"It's alright Iida-kun, I'll be sure to invite you to join us next time," Uraraka cut in, holding back her guilt after seeing Iida's unconcious pout. "It's settled then, meet me at the theatre by 2 in the afternoon Deku-kun~ I also want to show you a new cafe I found which was hero-themed!"

"Hai, Ochako-chan!"

The mood in the class worsened, Uraraka thought she saw Kouda _glaring_ at her for a second.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

By the time Saturday rolls in, Uraraka already had three assassination attempts on her life with finding herself standing on the ledge of UA dead at night for no reason, fifty something death threats from Bakugou and surprisingly Ashido, an attempt poisoning after she found a stash of suspicious mochi outside her dorm, animals scaring her and chasing her off, tripping out of thin air during training and so many more.

Nevertheless, she was still going on her date.

Currently she was standing by the entrance to the theatre holding two bags of popcorn and the tickets. _Deku-kun isn't here yet,_ she frowned glancing at her watch which read 1:48. Deku wasn't one to back down on his promise, something must've happened. _What if a villain attacked him on the streets?_ Uraraka thought panickingly, _Or he forgotten about meeting up with me? Maybe the others tried to stop him-_

"I'm here, sorry that I'm almost late Ochako-chan!" Deku's voice caught her attention before she turned to face him, only to have her words stuck in her throats and replaced with a muffled squeal as her face slowly went red because _Deku is not supposed to look hot wearing that._

The boy was dressed in hero march as usual, wearing a white shirt with the Wild Wild Pussycats symbol on it and a yellow jacket, his trademark red sneakers were on his feet and he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans. Now, Uraraka wouldn't have freaked out much if it weren't for the fact the shirt was very _tight,_ showing off the results of Deku's continuous training. And the yellow jacket wasn't helping much either with how small it looked around Deku and showing of his _goddamm muscles every time he move kami-sama save her-_

"Ochako-chan, are you alright? You look like you'd gotten a fever?" Deku asked worriedly, placing a scarred hand on her forehead with a worried look on his face. It took a lot of effort for Uraraka to not faint at how _hot_ yet _adorable_ her best friend was. _No one is supposed to look this cute with that type of muscular body!_ Uraraka mentally screamed and avoided looking at Deku in the eye

"I-I'm fine, it's just t-the heat getting to me, you know?" Deku seemed suspicious for a moment before he gave her a relief smile, freezing the girl over at how _beautiful_ and _angelic_ it looked. "I trust you, Ochako-chan, let's go find our seats before the movie starts,"

 _I trust you._

 _I can die happy now,_ Uraraka thought faintly as the flush on her face deepened. In a daze to notice Deku was holding her hand as he tugged her into the theatre.

If they'd stayed a couple of seconds longer, they would've noticed the explosions.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"DUDE, HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS?!" Kirishima shouted, holding his arms up panickingly as he avoided exploding anything. Bakugou was standing beside him, glaring at the spot they'd last seen Uraraka and Midoriya, "Stop sweating or acting nervous hair-for-brains, my quirk works when I produce sweat from my palms," The blonde snapped, his anger rising second by second.

It all started when Bakugou scared a little girl, a little girl with the ability to switch bodies actually.

Her parents had apologised profusely before Kirishima was pulled away by Bakugou, catching the end of their sentence saying that the quirk would last for a day. So now Kirishima was in Bakugou's body and Bakugou was in Kirishima's, with no idea how to control the other's powerful quirk.

"Let's go before that gravity bitch pulls a move on Deku," Bakugou snarled (It looked creepy when Bakugou was snarling with _his_ face), grabbing Kirishima by the collar of his shirt and pulling the redhead to the ticket counter. They made an odd scene, someone pulling the other by the shirt as they held their hands up to the sky lighting small explosives.

Kirishima blinked when he noticed a familiar mop of blue hair entering the theatre wearing a suspicious coat, followed by a bi-coloured hair guy and a woman dressed to the riches. _I guess we're- I mean, Bakugou was not the only one to wanted to sabotage this date,_ Kirishima thought.

It wasn't like he was jealous Uraraka got to the class sunshine before he did, not at all.

...well maybe just the teensy tiniest bit of him did scream and raged in jealousy.

It was hard to not _like_ Midoriya, who looked so cool and heroic on the battlefield when it comes to saving people yet act so _bewitching_ when it comes to anything else he does. His best friend's rants about the freckled teen being 'fucking annoying and adorable' every time they meet up did not help the situation at all.

So yeah, he has the tiniest, most gayest crush on his fellow classmate like everyone else who'd met Midoriya Izuku. Except Mineta, because he's straight and rotten to the core and does not respect women at all.

Kirishima would've applause like everyone else in class if Deku kicked the grape stain to the sun.

"SHITTY HAIR, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kirishima stumbled back just slightly as Bakugou snapped his fingers in front of his face, the blonde looking furious as he gripped the two tickets in hand tightly. "The movie started, we're late so let's fucking go and murder gravity bitch,"

"Bakugou, you do know murder is illegal and you will get a stain on your record right- BAKUGOU?!"

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Uraraka should've known this would happened, she glared at the person sitting a few rows behind her and Deku. _They are still recognisable in those outfits,_ Uraraka thought as she observed Iida doing his hand chops while whispering something to Momo. Todoroki was staring right at _her_ with a blunt look, wearing a fedora that did not hide his unusual hair colour and- is that a moustache made out of ice?

"This is so exciting, Captain Celebrity's quirk allows him to fly like a real superhero. He also packs a powerful punch strong enough to defeat a large villain the size of Godzilla in an instant, like All Might in a way I guess but All Might is still the best. Not to mention his quirk gives him amazing super strength to lift heavy objects, but he is arrogant and reckless though but I still think he's quirk is extremely cool-"

Allowing Deku to continue his mumbling, Uraraka snuck an apologetic look to the hooded man sitting beside him. "Gomenasai, my friend- he's a huge fan of heroes," The guy chuckled as his parched lips lifted into a tiny smile of amusement, his voice sounded raspy as though he hasn't talked for a long time, "It's no big deal, I like _heroes_ myself too,"

Uraraka wondered why the man sounded familiar, before pushing that thought down to deal with her friends first. It was then she noticed the familiar duo entering the theatre and scowl, _I should've known Bakugou and Kirishima would've come- why is Bakugou firing explosions with his hands up like hallelujah?_

Todoroki noticed their arrival as well, quickly grabbing Iida and Momo's attention and gesturing towards their fellow classmates. Bakugou smirked when his eyes met Uraraka's, a challenging look on his face as he stuck on the middle finger using his free hand.

 _Let the sabotage begin._


	5. The Woes Of Aizawa-Sensei

It was supposed to be a _peaceful_ family outing with his husband and children.

So why did it turn out this way instead?

"You didn't want to watch this movie because you find it interesting, did you, Hitoshi?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes at his eldest, who only shrugged before returning to his one-sided glaring contest at Bakugou. "Relax Shota, I thought you would've supported your son's first crush," His husband, Hizashi said with a grin. Eri sat in between them, glancing at her older brother from time to time nervously.

"I would, if it weren't for the fact his crush turns out to be problem child," _That kid draws more danger and crushes to his side than honey to a bee!_ Aizawa screamed internally.

The thought of problem child being part of his family in the future send chills down Aizawa's spine, then there's also that muscular blonde idiot of a father the child has.

Aizawa didn't held any grudge to his student, Midoriya Izuku. It was more of the fact that with the kid and his classmates presence did it turn their first year into the most chaotic, dangerous year Aizawa had in teaching. _He lost sleep because of it godammit._ With the League of Villains rising and targeting _his_ students, All Might's retirement, the fall of the Eight Precepts of Death and taking in Eri plus many more, Aizawa has never been so overworked in his life. It took Hizahi, Nemuri and Tensei hours to get him to sleep.

But if he had to do it all again to protect his students and his children, he _would._

"Papa, why is Hito-nii angry?" Eri questioned, tugging on Hizahi's sleeve. The blonde smiled mischievously at his adorable daughter, "That's because Hitoshi has a crush on Deku like a lot of people, and he's fighting them to make Deku his boyfriend," Eri's eyes widened at the mention of one of her heroes, "Deku's here? Where is he?" She stood up on her seat and craned her neck, hoping to see her hero once again.

"Eri, sit down or you'll fall. Hitoshi, do not cause a scene," Aizawa said, giving Hitoshi a warning look. He knows Hitoshi was possessive over the small things he cherished, Midoriya happened to be one of them after he renewed Hitoshi's determination to be a hero with a quirk like his. Hitoshi had begged Aizawa to train him, and he did just that.

Even though Hitoshi was his son, Aizawa pushed him as hard as the rest of his students.

"Daddy, what's a crush?" Aizawa hummed, trying to think of an answer as he sent his husband a helpless look to which he shrugged at, _that fucking cockatoo._ "A crush is some sort of love, like your papa's love for me only much less annoying and sappy," He answered, ignoring Hizahi's cry of insult and hurt. "So, Hito-nii wants Deku to himself, right?" Aizawa gave his daughter a questioning glance, "Yes..."

Eri pouted, looking absolutely _adorable_ with her puffy red cheeks and determined eyes, "But I want Deku to myself too, so he can be my wife when I grow up!"

 _...what?_

"Eri," Aizawa began, ignoring his husband who was busy muffling his cackles and the dirty looks some of the strangers were aiming their way. "You can't marry Deku when you grow up, and who told you about that?" The little girl tilted her head to the side, "Kouta-kun did, he said he wanted Deku to be his wife when he grows up and I said I wanted too, and in the end we agree Deku can be both our wife when we get bigger,"

 _...he was going to murder that brat, his protective guardians be dammed._

Just as he was about to carefully explain to Eri that she can't marry Deku (or anyone else for that matter- sue him for being a protective father). He saw something out of the corner of his eye being thrown to the opposite side of the theatre. _... I'll deal with all of them when I get back,_ Aizawa finally concluded as he snatched the box of popcorn from Hizashi.

If Todoroki wants to start a snowball fight in the middle of the theatre, it's not his problem.

Oh and there goes- Kirishima?? Lunging at the boy-in-question. Lying back against his seat, Aizawa sighed and waited for the damage to be done.

 _He just wanted a quiet day with his family dammit._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Iida had concluded some time ago that Todoroki had a childish side to him, which only appears when it comes to Midoriya. He had seen the way the usually calm and collected Todoroki _pout_ when one of the Bakusquad flirted with him, or how the guy burns any love letters he found send to Midoriya before the teen catches note of it. But for Todoroki to create a snow ball and throw it at Bakugou in the middle of public...

 _He must be still mad at him for what happened just now,_ Iida thought, his mind flashing back to the event a few minutes ago.

FLASHBACK

 _"K-Kacchan can you please stop blocking the door, I need to meet Ochako-chan before t-the movie starts," Midoriya mumbled nervously as Bakugou leaned against the entrance to the dorm, a dark look on the blonde's face which seemed to darkened further at Midoriya's words causing the freckled teen to squeak nervously._

 _The rest of them were lounging around the common room, subtly watching the event unfolding. No one dared to speak up, with how murderous Bakugou looked at that moment and the suspicious bruises and dried blood caked on his knuckles. Kirishima did say someone destroyed the entire training room..._

 _"Why should I? It's not like your 'date' with that gravity bitch is important to me," Bakugou say with an easygoing grin that seemed more like a snarl._

 _Your tsundere side is showing, everyone collectively thought. Deku didn't pick up on it though, his face turning beet red in embarrassment, "IT'S NOT A DATE!!"_

 _Bakugou tched, unmoving from his position, "Whatever, it's none of my business anyways,"_

 _"Kacchan can you please move-"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP NERD!"_

 _Midoriya flinched, wide green eyes widening slightly in fear as he took a step back out of instinct. Kirishima step forward, sending Midoriya a grin as he wrapped an arm around Bakugou. "Dude, you should lay off him for a while. This is Midoriya's life, if he wants to meet up with Ochako-chan then it's his choice,"_

 _"Plus," Kirishima lowered his voice into a whisper only the explosive teen could hear. "A few of our classmates are already planning your murder for scaring him, you don't want to die before you manage to confess, do you?" He nodded his head subtly at the students in question. Todoroki being one of them as he glared darkly at the blonde._

 _"...fine, Deku can fucking go,"_

FLASHBACK ENDS

If this had been a normal situation, Iida would've scolded Todoroki for disrupting the peace and violating the rules of quirk usage in public. But this wasn't a normal situation, Todoroki and Momo had convinced him to stalk the pair during their date therefore Iida was as guilty as the other two beside him.

It was only out of concern for his friend after all, it wasn't like he had a crush on Midoriya like everyone else does... yeah, it was out of pure concern for his best friend and fellow hero-in-training.

Midoriya had saved his life after Iida foolishly pursued Stain for vengeance. If it weren't for him Iida would be dead, lying n a pool of his own blood in a random dark alley and marked off as another victim of the hero killer- he shuddered at the possibility of what could've been.

Iida had always admired Midoriya's intelligence and determination. His interest in quirks and personality was a bonus, and the Hosu incident only increased his curiosity over the green-eyed boy. _If okaa-san were to know of this, she would've been elated._ Growing up Iida didn't have that much friends with his straightforward and blunt attitude, but in UA he had friends now.

 _Friends who fight for Midoriya's attention 24/7,_ Iida thought dryly as the snowball made contact with Bakugou. Surprisingly, it wasn't the violent teen who immediately sought revenge against Todoroki.

It had been Kirishima instead.

"I'LL MURDER YOU CANADIAN FLAG BITCH!" Iida and Momo sprang from their seats instantly as Kirishima ran in their direction and pounce on Todoroki, the boy's surprise giving Kirishima the opening to dunk his face in Iida's popcorn. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW FUCKFACE!"

By now the entire theatre was in chaos, people were moving away from the ongoing fight and running towards the exit, only a few stubborn (or sleeping) ones remained in their seats.

Which of course included Uraraka and Midoriya, the latter in a conversation with the hooded stranger next to him about how Captain Celebrity's quirk works and how to subdued it.

"Well he can fly, but he could fly faster than a jet so it'll be hard to defeat him from that point-"

"Attack his image then, he fled America and divorced his wife because he wasn't welcome there. And like all _heroes_ he only cares about the fame and money that comes with the job,"

"Not all heroes are like him though. Some may use the money for good reason and some have other reasons for choosing to be a hero. And some like Endeavour... well he's changed,"

"It took a Nomu and a scar to do that,"

"He defeated the Nomu in the end though,"

"I wished he didn't,"

Uraraka was staring at the stranger with a ghastly pale face, Iida noticed.

"IIDA-KUN! MOMO-CHAN!" The two of them flinched as Bakugou ran to them with a panicked look, Kirishima still fighting Todoroki by punching his way through the ice barriers the latter created. Stopping right in front of them Bakugou gave a sheepish smile, "It's me, Kirishima!"

"...please explain," Momo murmured faintly, the sight of Bakugou _smiling_ shocking her to the core.

"Long story short, that is not me at all, Bakugou and I got hit by a quirk that swapped our bodies so he's me and I'm him for the next 24 hours, okay?" Iida nodded mutely, processing the new information thrown his way. "Will it be harmful or affect the others?" Momo asked worriedly, Bakugou- I mean Kirishima shook his head, "Not that I know of, Bakugou pulled me away before I could get more information,"

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" The three were once again reminded of the fight.

"How do we stop them?" Luckily, the answer to Iida's question came in the form of the theatre doors slamming open as two burly guys dressed entirely in black stepped in. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

"WELL FUCK THE LAW!"

"There's our answer," Kirishima really hoped that this doesn't end up on his record, pulling Iida and Momo along to help their friend before they were arrested and thrown into jail. Just then, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and paled, _that was not my imagination, right?_

 _...if it wasn't, Aizawa-sensei's going to kill us once we get home._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Uraraka wondered what other surprises the date had in store for her. "That movie was amazing, thank you for bringing me out to watch it Ochako-chan!" Midoriya rambled beside her as the two made their way out of the theatre, the gigantic smile on his face bringing a flush down Uraraka's neck, "A-Ah, no problem Deku-kun," She muttered, wondering if she'd imagined the angel wings and halo on him.

Still, the stranger back then... Uraraka's shoulders shook faintly as a chill went down her spine.

The lights in the theatre had made it impossible for anyone to see the person sitting next to them unless they have a 20/20 vision. But Uraraka could never forget the red eyes that shone with cruelty and hatred that attacked her class more than once, thankfully he had been drawn into a conversation with Deku, something that still _terrified_ the hell out of her. It took all her strength not to pull Deku away and call the cops, knowing that Shigaraki would attack and kill them before she could do that.

 _I wonder... did Deku even know who he was talking to back then?_ Uraraka wondered as she stared at Deku, who was still rambling about the movie with awe and excitement in his voice. It wasn't until a few minutes later did his rant died down and he gave Uraraka a sheepish smile that did not match the haunted look of terror in his eyes, "Ochako-chan, I'm sorry but I don't feel well. Can we go back home now?"

Uraraka agreed immediately, silently planning a trip to the police station the next thing in the morning.

And wondering whether she was going to be killed in her sleep tonight.

If she'd seen Deku's legs shook like a newborn doe as they stumbled their way home, Uraraka didn't questioned it, knowing the fact she was in the same state as he was.


	6. The League of Stalkers (and Crazy Fans)

He watched, almost possessively, as the slender but scarred fingers gently and nervously reached out to grab the All Might figurine off the shelf, as though he might break it almost easily. Verdant green eyes shone with such happiness and excitement that he figured for a moment he was watching a fallen angel from the heavens instead of a hero-in-training who'd caught sensei's eyes.

Kurogiri sighed, _I've read too many romance novels_. Nevertheless, Midoriya Izuku was a truly mesmerising and interesting individual to not only the League of Villains, but a few others as well.

His phone suddenly vibrate, leaving Kurogiri to pull his eyes away from the adorable teen and take out his phone. Seeing the continuous messages from the rest of the league Kurogiri sighed tiredly, hesitating for a moment before he answered them.

 **Mist_Mom HAS ENTERED [I'M 15 AND I CAN'T FUCKING READ]**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: SHE DID IT**

 **Player 1: SHE DID IT**

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: I DID NOT**

 **Mist_Mom: Is there a reason you three are spamming this chat group instead of talking it out like normal adults? You are probably disturbing the rest of the members as well**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: Handy man started it**

 **Player 1: DON'T CALL ME THAT**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: FUCK U I DO WHATEVER I WANT**

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: MOM! Is it true that you were assigned to protect Deku??**

The chat instantly went silent. Kurogiri felt a migraine coming on as he silently counted down the seconds until someone exploded. Which unsurprisingly happens to be Shigaraki, the man's obsession over the freckled teen had worried Kurogiri for the first few weeks after the USJ attack until sensei commented it was normal for Shigaraki 'to be hung up on his first love', quote unquote the villain.

If Kurogiri had seen the many candid photos hung up in Shigaraki's room, obviously taken from afar and without the boy-in-question's notice or consent. He did not questioned it.

 **Player 1: WHY DIDN'T U TAKE ME WITH U?!**

 **Mist_Mom: Sensei had informed me that you were to be in charge of recruiting more people into our cause while I watched over the boy. He did not want you to be distracted**

 **Player 1: HOW WOULD DEKU BE A DISTRACTION?!**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: His ass for example ;)**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: Don't say u didn't admire that fine piece of shit cause I've seen the photos in ur room. Say can I have a copy of the pic with him in a swimsuit?**

The chat went silent again for a moment.

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: Mom, Shigaraki's trying to strangle Dabi again**

 **I Has Daddy Issues: K i n k y assmsidmwsiwsmqi**

 **Mist_Mom: Dabi stop typing, Toga pls go calm Tomura down before he kills Dabi. Spinner, Twice, stop stalking the chat room and help Toga**

 **TT: Aww no fair, not to worry mom we'll get right to it**

 **The Lizard: We?**

 **TT: Srry I meant us gays**

 **The Lizard: _Excuse me?_**

 **The Lizard: Who was the one who fucking invaded the Midoriya household to steal a pair of _socks?!_**

 **TT: DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU FANGIRLING OVER THE VIDEOS OF DEKU**

 **TT: AND WRITING THOSE- THOSE FANFICS OF HIM AS WELL**

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: Mom, while ur out pls help me buy a new skirt. My old one's ruined ;-;**

 **Mist_Mom: I'll remember that**

 **Mist_Mom: And if I may add our little spy has also brought back many pics and is hiding them underneath the sink in the bathroom**

 **TT: WHY U TRAITOR**

 **James Bond: I have no regrets**

Finally turning his attention away from his phone, Kurogiri looks up in time to see Midoriya placing the figurine back on the shelf after casting it a final glance and walking away. No doubt the league would be clambering to buy the figurine since 'Midoriya likes it so we'll buy it and sent it to him anonymously', even though it's a hero figurine and even worst All Might.

Subtly following the teen out of the shop, Kurogiri pulled his fedora down a little bit further after noticing the two teens Midoriya had came along with. Todoroki Shouto and Iida Tenya, his mind instantly supplied as Deku pulled them to the next store by linking their hands together, oblivious to the rising blush on the two's face. Kurogiri suppressed a growl at the image and clenched his fist, _stay calm, sensei already has a plan to lure him to join us. Once he does no one can take him away again._

Sensei had immediately asked him to research on the teen after the USJ attack, clearly interested in the boy who'd stood against the Nomu and Shigaraki, and also had a quirk much similar to All Might's. Imagined to their shock and surprise when they found out the boy was quirkless for the first 14 years of his life, until his quirk shown up around last year.

How coincidental, that a boy with no chance of possessing a quirk suddenly has one as the symbol of peace was slowly weakening. Sensei was never wrong on his predictions, and this was one prediction he was certain about.

Midoriya Izuku was the next One for All holder, All Might's student and champion.

As long as the boy joins us, we are unstoppable, Kurogiri repeated to himself as he followed the three boys to a car waiting by the side of the road. _First we'll destroy his trust and belief in heroes, then we'll take him in and show him the true colours of this vile world and the meaning behind Sensei's goal._

 _Once he is ours, no one will take him from us._

Kurogiri had been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realised the woman walking right in front of him until they'd bumped into each other. Kurogiri quickly grabbed the woman before she fell, holding her close to him as he snatched the grocery bags before it fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I wasn't looking at where I was going and-"

He wasn't listening, too absorbed in those wide green eyes and freckles that reminded him of a certain angel.

 _This must be his mother then,_ Kurogiri thought as he helped the woman to her feet, still rambling and apologising nonstop like her son would. _Inko Midoriya, raised her son single-handedly since he was four after the good for nothing father disappeared and went of the grid._

 _Her son looks exactly like her, except for the freckles which he must've inherited from his dad._

"I'm fine miss, I wasn't looking at where I was going as well," Kurogiri smoothly interrupted the rambling woman as he handed her back her groceries. "Are you hurt anywhere, miss?" Inko flushed at his politeness, a steady shade of pink rising to her cheeks, "A-Ah no, I am fine. Thank you for catching me before I fell,"

"I wouldn't want a beautiful woman like you falling for me, would I?" Kurogiri answered before he could processed what he just said. Inko merely giggled, "A gentleman and a flirt aren't you? Here take this," She pulled an apple out of her grocery bag and handed it to Kurogiri, who took it graciously with a hint of confusion in his eyes. "As a thanks for helping me, and also an apology for bumping into you," Inko explained, lips tilting up in a shy yet angelic smile.

 _Kami-sama, the entire family must be made up with angels it seems._

"Goodbye then," Before Kurogiri could answer, the Midoriya matriarch disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kurogiri standing alone with a shining red apple in his hands.

His phone vibrated once again.

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: Did u have a good time talking with Mrs Midoriya? ;)**

 **Yandere-Chan((っ･ω･)っ: Look left**

Kurogiri did, unsurprised to see Toga, Dabi and Shigaraki standing in an alleyway and peering at him with gigantic grins on their faces. The three of them were dressed like delinquents, Dabi also having his neck messily wrapped with bandages. Kurogiri walked towards them, pocketing the apple into a small portal he subtly created to send it safely into his room. "When did you start following me?"

"As soon as I got Shigaraki to let go of Dabi and bandage his neck," Toga said with a grin as she twirled around in her outfit, "Doesn't this outfit look cute on me~ got it a few minutes ago after some punks tried to harass us," Kurogiri knows they can protect themselves, but a small part of him still worries as he looks over them subtly for injuries. "Dabi, do you want me to rewrap those bandages when we get home?"

The man shook his head with a smirk, "Nah, I like this cause it was wrapped by him from the heart," Shigaraki scowled, glaring at Dabi murderously, "Go crawl in a hole and die you piece of shit,"

Dabi gasped, placing a hand on his heart dramatically, "You wound me, love,"

Shigaraki pointed the middle finger at him in retort.

"Mommm," Toga pulled on the cuffs of Kurogiri's sleeve to gain his attention, "Can we go buy my skirt now? That villain tore my last skirt to shreds," She said as her eyes darkened a little, clearly remembering the bastard who ruined the skirt she'd immensely cherished cause it was the same one she wore when she first met Deku.

Kurogiri nodded, motioning for the other two to follow him as they left the alleyway and to the nearest store. "Let's go, we'll buy some ingredients for dinner afterwards as well. Any suggestions for dinner?"

"PASTA!" Toga answered before any of them could, Kurogiri nodded, "Pasta it is then," Shigaraki walked by Kurogiri's side as they made their way down the streets, "Say Kurogiri, you look quite... confused ever since you met Mrs Midoriya, care to share?"

Kurogiri shook his head, "It's nothing, how has the search for Midoriya's father been going on?" He steered the topic away from Inko, the childish man not noticing as he answered. "It seems the bastard ran off to America after abandoning them, settled down and had another family as well with two not quirkless kids,"

"I see," Their walk to the store was silent after that, Dabi and Toga ahead of them squabbling and acting very much like siblings. "Tomura," Shigaraki hummed, showing he was listening to Kurogiri, "What will you do once Midoriya joins us?" The villain looked surprised for a moment before the look was wiped off his face and replaced with a childish smile, one that looked quite ominous.

"Why keep him safe of course! He keeps running around and saving people while injuring himself so much he'll die one day acting like one of those fakes. I'll keep him by my side, make him my player 2, and make sure no one else will take him from me unlike they what they did to father and mother! Especially those _heroes_ , and people like that bird-face bastard," Shigaraki said, the smile widening at every sentence he uttered making him look like a crazed maniac.

"I want to make him mine, Sensei said that once we captured him he'll be my pet," Shigaraki can't stop imagining it. Midoriya wearing nothing but a doggie collar, wide green eyes full of tears and defiance he desperately wants to break, writhing underneath him as the man continuously abused his prostate...

If possible, the smile on Shigaraki's face widened, _"I want to be the one to break him and no one else, especially that bird-face, armless bitch,_

If Chisaki had researched more about Midoriya, then he would've kidnapped him for research and experiments. Shigaraki would've lost his shit, which he nearly did when he found out Deku was going head on against Overhaul and the Eight Precepts of Death. They were lucky that he did not discover their... interest in the young hero or else things would've gone down differently back then.

"Why do you ask?" Shigaraki questioned, eyeing the man curiously.

"To sate my curiousity,"

 _I wonder if I could get more information on Mrs Midoriya..._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

 _Dear hero,_

 _It's been months since our faithful meeting that night, yet I still remember it like it was just the day before. How I long to see you face to face again, villain and hero clashing to the battle of justice and death. Your verdant green locks dark as a forest on a midsummer night, your bright emerald eyes like a rare gem to be mined, freckles like stars decorating the universe, and your blood as red as the richest of wine._

 _Yet I find it truly surprising, a mere student besting even the most experienced pro-heroes. In this world of fakes, only you and All Might have been the only ones to be a true hero. A pity though that he retired from his fight with that villain. I can assure you, that once I am free of these chains and shackles, I will seek you out to have the battle I thirst despite my desires._

 _I will show you a true villain, as you'd already shown me a true hero._

 _Until we meet again._

 _-S_

Kirishima stared in horror at the letter as he read through it for the umpteenth time. It was his turn to retrieve the mail and after noticing the becoming-almost-familiar letter among the pile he immediately snatched it and ran away. He was currently the only one in the corridor, reading the letter as though it's a death sentence.

 _This is not manly at all, it's already the 15th one! How many does that blood kink ninja plan on sending?!_ He mentally screamed. Noticing a familiar teen walking his way, the redhead stormed forward and slammed the letter to his chest and hissed, "It's from _him_ again. Don't let Midoriya see it, burn it immediately, and most importantly, _don't read it,"_ With that said he stalked down the hallway, determined to bleach his eyes with more memes from the Bakusquad.

Todoroki stared at Kirishima's leaving figure. Shrugging, he opened the letter and read through.

Momo had to call Aizawa-Sensei to the dorm after Todoroki triggered the sprinkler system and set half the corridor on fire while the other frozen in ice, a pile on ash beneath his feet and a stout figure not a few feet away turned into an ice statue after failing to get to the girl's dorm room.


	7. Omake Universe (pt 1)

"DEKU!" Uraraka watched helplessly as the building crumbled, Deku still underneath it. _This wasn't supposed to happened, this wasn't supposed to happened..._ making sure the rest of the civilians were alright, Uraraka sprinted towards the fallen building, Sero and Jirou not far behind. The villain of the day was tied up and in the back of a police car, ready to be send to prison for the rest of his life.

A pity Uraraka couldn't murder him for _dropping a fucking building onto Deku._

Jirou's earplugs stabbed into the cracked gravel underneath them, listening for any sign of life. They managed to evacuate the civilians before the villain plucked the building from the ground with his quirk, "I can hear a heartbeat... no, two heartbeats!" Jirou reported, pointing at a distance, "It's right in front of us, we have to hurry though one of them was faded, they're injured badly,"

 _Deku, please be alright._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"He punctured his left lung, possibly from his breaking his sternum and having two of his ribs broken which caused the internal bleeding. He also broke both of his arms after he tore the ligaments, a concussion from something heavy hitting the back of his head but it isn't that serious, and the bones in his left leg were snapped after something landed on it which will explain the oddly bent shape we saw when he came in," The doctor reported, reading off the injuries on the list with a small frown, "We nearly lost him twice during the surgery, he is still alive but..."

"I'm sorry ma'm, he slipped into a coma. We don't know when will he wake up,"

Uraraka didn't stayed long after hearing the report, exiting the hospital with a heavy heart as he listened to Inko's gut-wrenching sobs and All Might's silent cries. _I didn't make it in time,_ she thought, walking along the pavement with dull eyes blurred with tears of guilt and sadness, _why didn't I stop him? If I did then he wouldn't be in this situation..._ she broke her legs during the fight, and could only watched helplessly as Deku went head-to-head with the villain alone and won.

The final blow took a toll out of the villain and he dropped the building he had been levitating, intending on killing the hero by dropping it on him. Deku could've run and escape the falling building, except he didn't.

He took the heavy blow to save someone, a little girl they failed to evacuate and was left behind.

They found his body in the wreckage after three horrifying hours of waiting for the slab to be lifted, his body hovering over the frame of a tiny girl with terrified eyes and a malnourished frame full of bruises that Uraraka had a sinking feeling for. The girl was okay, suffering a few wounds since Deku was shielding her the whole time, but she had to be hospitalised for... other reasons as she slowly healed.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Uraraka pulled it out to see a message from Kirishima.

 **HardForYou :) : OCHAKO, PLS ANSWER YOUR PHONE! THE REST ARE WORRIED BCAUSE @DUCK TAPE AND @AUX CORD ARE REFUSING TO ANSWER THEIR QUESTIONS ABOUT THE FIGHT**

 **HardForYou :) : ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! NO ONE GOT EXTREMELY HURT DID THEY??**

 _They really were worried,_ Uraraka thought as she scrolled through the messages. 50 missed calls from Iida, a hundred or so messages from the 1-A group chat (the name stayed despite the fact they already graduated), and missed calls from her parents, Jirou and Sero who were forced to return to their agencies after they accompanied Deku to the hospital. _Deku..._

Uraraka choked on a sob, stooping in the middle of the street as tears slowly fell, ignoring the looks passerby were giving her. _They don't know,_ a part of her mind whispered, _they don't know Deku's in a coma, they don't know he was nearly killed. Kami-sama how will they react, especially Bakugou and Todoroki._ Slowly unlocking her phone, she typed out a message with shaking hands.

 **GravityBISH: Can you gather up the others?**

 **GravityBISH: This is really important**

Shutting off her phone, Uraraka continued her walk to her apartment. The tears already dried as a determined light renewed in her eyes, _that villain... he was part of a group wasn't he? He isn't afflicted with the league though..._ Uraraka remembered the info they received about the villain, a powerful telekinesis quirk and the leader of a growing villain group. The villain managed to defeat and greatly injured a few heroes until Deku dealt the final blow and he dropped the building.

Arriving at the door, she fumbled for her keys before unlocking the door. A soft glow of light illuminated the room as her roommate peeked her head from around the corner, "Ochako-chan, you guys weren't hurt during the fight were you, kero?" Tsuyu inquired softly, stepping forward to assist the brunette into the living room. Slowly setting Uraraka onto the couch, Tsuyu handed her a chocolate bar.

"Eat some, it'll help," Uraraka tentatively grabbed the chocolate from Tsuyu and took a small bite. As she continued to finish the bar the weight of the entire, horrifying experience slammed against her like a truck. She started to cry once again, telling Tsuyu through her tears of the villain being caught, Deku injured and in a coma, and the little girl he'd saved in doing so.

Tsuyu held her throughout the night with a heavy heart, listening to Uraraka as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Deku's stronger than this. He will wake up soon, we just got to believe in him, kero,"

 _It doesn't mean we don't want to **murder** the person behind his injuries though._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Reo Kuramoto believed he had lived a good but shitty life despite being a villain. His parents had abandoned him in an orphanage and he grew up an orphan until he was old enough to leave and get a job of his own, he mingled with the wrong crowd and now he's the leader of a growing group which had just received an invite to be allies with the infamous League of Villains.

And now here he is, stuck in a dirty, little cell that smelled of piss and trash after being defeated by the number 1 hero, Deku.

 _I got my revenge in the end though, so suck on that!_ He recalled dropping the building onto the bastard who was stupid enough to not run when he had the chance.

He was whistling a merry turn he heard on a radio once when a familiar black portal appeared in the corner of the cell, _my escape!_ There were no guards guarding as it was already late at night. Standing up to brush the imaginary dust off the orange jumpsuit they'd stuffed him in, Reo smiled at the two villains who had just exited the portal, "Finally! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come-"

He didn't finished his sentence before the one on the left punched him with a fist of blue fire, the flames burning through his skin. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"He's already screaming! This isn't fun at all Dabi~"

"Shut up, Toga,"

 _Dabi and Toga? The two most wanted villains on the list besides Shigaraki?_ Reo shakily stood up, tenderly clasping a hand on the burn as blood fell steadily and dropped onto the floor. They were ignoring him, the two were engaged in a one-sided banter as Toga argued and Dabi yawned in boredom, "What the hell was that for you fuckers?!" Rei screamed, the burn hurts like hell and it will _definitely_ scar for sure.

Dabi and Toga turned to look at him, one with a sweet saccharine smile that scared the crap out of him and the other with an emotionless mask but glowing blue eyes that hell a raging inferno. "He can still get up! I guess he isn't as weak as we thought, huh?" Toga exclaimed, "Put in a little more power next time, Dabi!"

"Hmm,"

 _Weak as we thought?_ Reo wondered as Toga pulled out a knife, playing with it as she got closer to the man. "You see _Leviathan,_ Dabi and I were the lucky ones in the draw to come and... fetch you for our boss, alive. But Shigaraki didn't say anything about letting us play for a while before we go off to meet with him~"

 _Play? These guys are fucking mental!_

"THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES!" Reo screamed. Toga stopped smiling, a snarl replacing her features as Dabi let out a low growl, "Allies? Oh honey, remember the number one condition when you signed the contract stating that we were allies?"

Reo was confused, there was only one condition on the contract back then. "Yeah, 'do not harm, traumatised or lay a single hair on Bunny',"

The smile was back, this time there was not sweetness in it, only pure insanity. "Well you broke it after you dropped the building on him and landed him in a coma,"

 _Dropped the building?... wait a minute._

"Bunny is Deku?" Reo whispered in shock, and horror of the implications behind it. This time it was Dabi who answered, "He does remind you of a bunny with the twin antennas on his costume, doesn't it? So we call him Bunny, plus it does suit his entire personality," _Skittish, easily agitated and a 100% adorable._

"I see the point, but _him?!_ He's the number fucking 1 hero, taking him down will surely help defeating the heroes easier by crushing their hope and second symbol of peace!" Reo argued back.

Toga hummed, "Of course it will, but this is Bunny we're talking about. And you _hurt_ him, put him in a coma, and now we can't see him again until he wakes up and fights us in another battle once again!" She screamed, waving her knife at him accusingly. "And only _we_ can hurt Bunny, no one else!"

"Remember Overhaul? Well he hurt Bunny, so we took revenge," Dabi added, a maniac grin on his face and showing emotions for the first time that night. "Hurry up, Toga. Shigaraki wants us back in an hour,"

"Alright alright, now which do you prefer most? Your arms or your legs?~"

Reo was so screwed.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Tsukauchi sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly as he looked at the looming stack of paper on his desk. Sansa was walking by when he saw the stack, only giving Tsukauchi a sympathetic look and patted his shoulders as a source of comfort, "Good luck finishing those, do you want some more coffee?" Tsukauchi nodded mutely, resigning himself to the hell that awaited before him.

A few desks away, a police officer tapped his partner on the shoulder, jabbing a thumb at Sansa and Tsukauchi's direction with a confused look, "What's up with them? They look as though the world is ending," His partner glanced at them then to the gigantic at Tsukauchi's desk, the pieces clicking together as he too let out a sympathetic sound. "Oh that, Tsukauchi just has to deal with the heroes again,"

The police officer looked surprised, "But he's like the bridge between heroes and the police force! If it were me I would be so honoured working side by side with the heroes, especially Mt Lady or Midnight,"

Their partner simply looked horrified, "Oh, you're new here. News flash kid, you _definitely_ don't want to be in Tsukauchi's shoes, trust me that guy has to deal with heroes for years and it earns the entire police force's respect so we take turns bringing him coffee everyday,"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing,"

"Two words, kid. _Extra. Paperwork,"_

"...oh,"

Their partner nodded, "Right now he's probably dealing with the collateral damages the heroes made for every hideout they destroyed on the new villain group, the injuries and the villain insurances some citizens had handed in, and the reports of unlegalised quirk usage after a few citizens attacked the remaining villains as they were escorted to jail, we already have reports on five police cars being hijacked as the villains were pulverised for harming the number 1 hero and symbol of peace,"

"We will probably need to subscribe therapy for the villains if this continues on. I heard one of them kept whispering something about cactuses and cats while praying to god when I was passing by their jail cell,"

"...do you think detective Tsukauchi will enjoy Starbucks coffee more or Coffee Bean?"

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

When Midoriya woke up, feeling refreshed and sore in places he shouldn't be, it was to white walls and the sight of his mother and All Might sitting beside him fast asleep. They sat on both sides, his mom on the right and All Might on the left, with their heads rested on their arms and settled on the hospital bed. Groaning slightly, he squinted his eyes at the clock on the wall, _it's 4:30 in the morning. What happened?..._

The memories came back, he fought that villain and was about to run when he saw the little girl crouched and trembling. He ran to her side, but after that it was all a blur... wait a minute.

"THE GIRL!" He sat ramrod in bed, his scream waking All Might and his mom up. The two stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, "Izuku, you're alright!" Midoriya hugged them back just as tight, feeling the tears collect in the corner of his eyes. Their hugging fest ended a few minutes later, Inko and All Might pulling back and smiling at him with tearful eyes.

Midoriya rubbed off his own tears, "How long have I been..." His mom sniffled, "Three weeks, you've been in a coma for three weeks dear,"

 _Three weeks?! Wait-_ "What about the girl?" Midoriya questioned anxiously, already halfway off his bed and ready to escape his room and search for the girl. It was All Might who answered his question, "She's alright, having been discharged two weeks ago and placed with her other relatives, she is safe," _Oh thank kami-sama._

"What about the villain, Leviathan?" His mom and father figure exchanged looks before the former answered, "In jail for the rest of his life with the rest of his accomplices, your friends managed to round up the remaining of his group during your rest,"

They were not going to tell him that Leviathan went missing from his cell, the only thing present being his legs which were seemingly cut off and a pool of blood. Only finding his body days after in an abandoned warehouse with missing parts and signs of prolonged torture like the rest of his group who were also kidnapped and in the same state. _It was better if Midoriya never found out about this at all._

Midoriya nodded suspiciously, accepting his mom's words and dropping the subject.

And that's when he finally noticed the humongous pile of gifts, flower baskets and cards taking up half of his room. He stared at them wide-eyed, his jaw dropping from shock, "Who-" All Might coughed, scratching the back of his head, "They're from your friends, colleagues and fans who have heard of your state. The rest of the gifts are back in your apartment since it took up too much room and the staff were getting sick of it,"

"I-I see," Silence followed his words before his mom patted his shoulders comfortingly, a small smile on her face despite the baggy eyes and tired look. "Get some rest Izuku, you can meet the rest of your friends tomorrow when they come and visit," Feeling rather sluggish, Midoriya nodded in acceptance, kissing his mom on the cheek and pulling All Might in for another hug. "Alright then, you two also need to rest. You look like you haven't eat or slept in months," He said, levelling a pointed look at the blonde man.

All Might chuckled, ruffling Midoriya's head. "Alright young Midoriya, we'll do that first thing in the morning. Now sleep, you'll need it," And he did, plopping his head onto the fluffy white pillow Midoriya closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep with one final thought in mind.

 _I'm so lucky to have people like them in my life._


	8. Who Says Boys Can't Look Cute?

It was common knowledge that the girls of 1-A would all hangout every weekend, sometimes dragging a boy along with them to assist them in carrying the heavyweight stuff. Usually they would pull Deku along cause according to them he 'has horrible fashion sense' and 'needed better clothing'. Aoyama would tag along during certain days too, as would Kaminari surprisingly. They passed it off as the boys being helpful (or forced to but no one dared speak up about it).

Little do they know it was for an entirely different reason.

"Denki? Which would look better on me, red or violet?" Aoyama exclaimed, showing Kaminari the two checkered skirts in hand that reached his thighs. Kaminari grinned, pointing to the one on the left, "Definitely violet, too bad it doesn't have sparkles," Midoriya stood to the side, glancing around the women's aisle nervously as he fiddled his fingers.

"Midoriya, are you... alright?"

Midoriya jerked up to give Kaminari a confused look, noting the unusually blank expression on the usually optimistic teen, "I'm fine, just a little bit uncomfortable that's all,"

Kaminari blinked, before he let out a laugh that sounded _fake_ and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's alright, not many people are as accepting or comfortable with Yuuga and my gender preferences,"

It was purely by accident did Aoyama and Kaminari discovered each other's secret, as did the girls in their class who were extremely supportive of their two non-binary friends. But after the girls had left the three of them alone to go grocery shopping, Midoriya had tagged along with them to the store for new clothes, thus discovering Aoyama and Kaminari's not-so-secret.

The freckled teen's eyes widened in shock as he flailed his arms around frantically, "No no it's not that! I mean I'm just standing here while you two have fun and it's uncomfortable cause I feel like I'm intruding on something private between the two of you..."

Kaminari raised an eyebrow, looking quite surprised at Midoriya's answer, "So you're saying you're not... bothered about this at all?" Aoyama was also listening in on their conversation and gave Midoriya a interested look. Said boy nodded, shuffling on the toes of his feet nervously, "Y-Yeah, I mean it's different from normal but it's still _you._ Why would I be bothered about it?"

"...just a theory," Kaminari answered, shooing Aoyama off to the dressing room as they themselves plucked out a dress from the rack. "Do you think this would look good on me, Midoriya?" The dress was pastel pink with a heart-shaped neckline and lacy shoulder straps, reaching to their knees in ruffles. Midoriya brightened up, giving Kaminari a sunny grin and a thumbs up, "I think you will look cute in it, Kaminari!"

His answer prompted a blush to sprout on Kaminari's face, the teen looking away with a bashful smile despite the butterflies in their stomach and the overflowing happiness in their heart.

"Just... one more thing," Kaminari glanced at Midoriya questioningly, said teen picking up the courage to look the blonde directly in the eye and ask, "How should I address you and Aoyama?"

Kaminari blinked owlishly for a second, laughter threatening to spill from their throat as they answered brightly, "They/Them pronounces is fine, though on some days we like to be a she/her and on other days he/him instead. We'll tell you when that happens, alright?"

Midoriya nodded, mouth opening to speak when they both heard Aoyama's raised voice from the dressing room, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MOI!" Exchanging looks, Midoriya and Kaminari ran off to the direction of Aoyama's voice, arriving at the dressing rooms to find a middle-aged woman attempting to take the skirt away from the French. Midoriya walked forward, plastering a polite smile on his face as he tapped a finger on the woman's shoulder, "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned around to glare at him, "What do you want?" She snapped in annoyance, Midoriya didn't let it bothered him as he spoke, "You are making our friend uncomfortable over there and attempting to take the skirt away from them for no reason. Is there a problem?"

The woman sniffed, nose poised high in the air as she looked at him like he was something filthy, "Yes there is," Jabbing a finger at Aoyama she accused, "He's a boy, and boys should not wear skirts,"

The look on Aoyama's face was pure offence and annoyance as they placed a hand against their chest, "I could've been a flat-chested girl for your information, but sadly God took one look at me and decided 'Oh child, that's not for you',"

Midoriya could hear Kaminari stifling their laughter behind him, trying to muffle his own amusement as he return his attention to the woman, "Aoyama's a non-binary, if they wants to wear skirts or dresses it's their choice not yours," She looked as though she swallowed something awful, "Non-binary? That's nonsense but I don't think children like you would understand."

Aoyama went stiff behind her as their amusement died down.

"Ma'am, if you're bothering our customers again I must ask you to leave," A new voice spoke up before the woman could antagonise them further, walking towards them was a woman wearing a name tag written 'Akugawa Akane' and a frown on her face. "You remember our boss' words, one more insult and you will be forever banned from our store,"

The woman sniffed again, eyeing Akane distastefully, "As if that could scare me little girl, there are always better stores than this... place," Dropping her hold on the skirt, the woman flashed them one final glare before she flounced off with an air of arrogance.

Akane waited until she exited the store before she turned to Aoyama and bowed, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience she caused, that woman should be totally banned from the store if you ask me but boss wants to give her a final chance, seeing as she's on of our daily customer,"

Aoyama shook their head with a small smile, "It's alright, I'm quite used to people like her,"

"Again, I apologise on behalf of my fellow staff. If she bothers you again don't hesitate to file a complaint," Akane said with a grin before she left, leaving the trio in silence. Aoyama coughed, glancing at Midoriya nervously with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Midoriya-kun,"

The teen in question stiffened, flailing his arms around wildly, "I-It's nothing, though... you guys don't mind if I accompany you two the next time you go shopping, would you?" Kaminari and Aoyama looked bewildered before the former quickly spoke, "If it's about the matter with the woman just now it's fine, Yuuga and I deal with that a lot of times now and we got used to it-"

"But you shouldn't," Midoriya cut in, looking sadly at the two of them, "You shouldn't be used to it. They are strangers who doesn't know you personally and try to tell you what's 'right' and what's 'wrong'. I want to accompany you two because I want to make sure nothing else happens," The sadness in his eyes quickly turned to panic, "What if they crossed the line? What if it evolved from words to physical harassment?"

"I can't just stand by the side and watch you two try and deal with this on your own. You guys are my friends, friends don't dump each other when things grow tough," He'd survived a decade of abuse as a quirkless kid, he knew how cruel the world could be to something that is 'different' and doesn't fit the 'normal' category, even if quirks exist there will still be some who discriminate others for their quirk as well.

"And we will tell Aizawa-sensei about this," Midoriya held a hand up as Kaminari and Aoyama tried to argue back, "What happened just now is considered harassment against a minor and a student of UA. Plus, telling him now will be better than holding it off until the worst happens," They looked scared, nevertheless they agreed.

Midoriya's serious look disappeared, his usual adorable smiles back in place once again as he flashed the both of them two thumbs up, "Now, go change your outfits. I want to see them!"

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"Midoriya's kind of cute, huh?" Aoyama glanced at Kaminari in confusion as the blonde stared at the freckled teen who was by the counter, or mor accurately the finely shaped ass that was hugged by the black skinny jeans Kaminari had insisted for Midoriya to buy and wear immediately. The three of them were currently at a cafe waiting for the girls, their shopping spree already ended as their results were on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Kaminari shrugged, titling their head in Midoriya's direction, "I mean look at him, with an adorable smile like that and fluffy green hair, don't even get me started on those freckles. Plus, his fine piece of ass..." Aoyama gulped, slurping down their smoothie as they avoided looking in Midoriya's direction. "Not to mention his personality, did you know the other day he asked me what a 'furry' is?"

They spat their smoothie in Kaminari's face.

Looking horrified and albeit sheepish, Aoyama quickly apologised as one of the staff members who saw the whole thing came over and handed Kaminari a towel, "Sorry about that Denki, you caught me by surprise," Kaminari grumbled as they wiped their face, "Be thankful I didn't wear makeup today, Yuuga. Back to the subject, Midoriya's innocent and adorable, he is also waifu material- remember the brownies he made?"

Aoyama nodded, "Oui, they were fantastic," Kaminari snapped their fingers, "Exactly, so I was thinking-"

"That doesn't sound good,"

"Save the roast for later, Yuuga. I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Kaminari retorted, "Anyway, so I was thinking and- what if, a total hypothetical question, I want Midoriya as my boyfriend?"

Aoyama stared at their friend, "It'll be a very horrifying yet pleasant experience," Kaminari pouted, folding their arms in offence, "Horrifying? What's so horrifying about dating me?"

"It's not the fact dating you will be horrifying, it's the fact dating _him_ will be horrifying," Aoyama answered, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Or have you forgotten the fact Midoriya has enough admirers to build an empire? And not just people from UA but other schools as well,"

"Plus, you don't even know whether or not he swings that way," Kaminari winced, "Touché my friend, but I won't know until I try,"

"Try what?" The two jumped, swerving their attention towards Midoriya who was giving them a curious look and holding a cake which somehow resembled All Might's face. Kaminari chuckled, trying to search for an excuse, "Umm- I, we were just-"

"TALKING ABOUT TRYING MY CHEESE RECIPE," Kaminari went silent, staring at Aoyama with a deadpan look while Midoriya's confusion was sated and he smiled, "I see, I hope I wasn't interrupting something important," Kaminari's shoulders slumped in relief as they laughed, "Not at all, by the way is that an All Might cake?"

Midoriya's expression brightened in an instant as he started to ramble about it, "Turns out the cafe had a limited edition cake decorating and I wanted one with All Might's face on it. They were amused of course but accepted my request so I got this chocolate cake with his face on it, it's not as good as the ones in an All Might cafe I found a few weeks ago but it does taste delicious and-"

Kaminari glanced at Aoyama, noting the faded pink dusting their friend's face as they stared at Midoriya with something akin to fondness and amusement. They weren't about to call out on it though.

Probably because they were in the same state as Aoyama, entranced and drawn in by the cinnamon roll known as Midoriya Izuku.


	9. On My Mind Everytime

Since he was a kid, Shinsou associated the colour green with envy.

He was envious of the people who were born with powerful, flashy quirks. Those kinds of people were praised and supported to be heroes. People with quirks like him were immediately labelled as future villains, looked on with distrusted glares and sneers. Shinsou already lost count on how many times he was bullied for his 'villainous' quirk during his childhood.

He was envious of the people who had families who loved them truly. Families that didn't throw their son into the foster care system once they found out he had a villainous quirk. Out of hatred or fear, Shinsou never found out and he never planned to. Though he was at least grateful for the one good thing that came out of being abadoned, and that was meeting and being adopted by pro-heroes Eraserhead and Present Mic.

But despite everything, the training Eraserhead had put him through and years of hard work. Shinsou only made it into UA's Gen-Ed course. He scored well on the written exams, but the physical exams... because obviously fucking bias heroes making a fucking bias test for the obviously more flashy types of quirks was not suprising whatsoever. Shinsou wondered why he thought UA would be different but apparently he was wrong. Until dad said he had another chance.

 _"Prove yourself during the Sports Festival. I didn't get into the Hero course at first because of the physical part of the exams either, but because the principal saw something in me worth being transferred to Class 1-A after the Sports Festival,"_

Class 1-C was no different to middle school and kindergarden, once they figured out what his quirk was they treated him like a ticking time bomb, a villain-in-making. Honestly it was making him sick how quick people were to turn on others for their quirks. _Just wait until the Sports Festival,_ Shinsou swore, stalking towards Class 1-A with a speech in mind and a challenge to win, _I'll show them that a kid with a brain-washing quirk- a villain's quirk can be a hero._

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

He lost, but honestly... he didn't feel bitter about it whatsoever.

That kid, Midoriya, had kept his quirk secret until the Third Round. Shinsou thought it was out of pride or having an ace up his sleeve, it annoyed him to no end that he was being looked down just because Midoriya was born with a hero's quirk, he didn't thought that Midoriya would literally break his thumb to escape Shinsou's mind control. He wanted to feel resentful at his pathetic loss, angry at the world and himself for being born with a villain's quirk-

But it's hard to when someone told you that you can become a hero, villain quirk or not.

He started to observe Midoriya after that. At first it was to sate his curiousity and suspicions because who the fuck tells his oppoment that he can be a hero after knowing they had a villain's quirk _\- but he'd witnessed Midoriya's battle with Todoroki, seen them shouting something indistinct over the ice and powerful winds before Todoroki let loose his flames. He'd seen the changes in Todoroki before and after the Sports Festival and he knows something had happened-_

Then curiousity and suspicions faded, and it turned into a habit. To just notice a mop of forest locks out of the corner of his eye and glance his way, or the way anything green reminded him of determined eyes and a broken, purplish thumb that he had caused.

Soon, Shinsou associated the colour green with Midoriya instead of envy, and he wasn't sure what to make of the new found revelation at all.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

2 months after he'd transferred over to Class 1-A, and Shinsou still didn't know what to make of his feelings for Midoriya. It obviously wasn't a crush, or Shinsou would've realised a few months back. It was something _deeper_ , and obviously something that he should be scared of considering no normal person would wax poetry about someone for half-an-hour using only the colour of their eys and hair. But what?

He could ask his classmates, but he didn't think they would know either. So the only other person to ask is...

"Papa, how do you tell if you have feelings for someone?" Shinsou asked, the family of three sitting at the dining table and enjoying a pleasant meal with each other's company which didn't happen that often.

His dad only raised an eyebrow whereas papa squealed, thankfully without activating his quirk and only scaring Dankworth, Jesus, Flerken and Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious off the couch in the living room. "AHHHHH OUR SON HAS A CRUSH. WHO IS IT?"

"It's not a crush! It's- different," Shinsou sighed, a hand scratching the back of his head nervously, "I just keep glancing at him when he's near and everything about him is just- GAH. He even smiles at me when we see each other in the corridor! ME! It's like he isn't afraid of me mind-controlling him which he knows I can. I just-" _want to be his hero, stand by his side as one_ , "I feel like there's something stuck in my throat and lungs when I want to talk to him. Everything about him just drives me confused and insane."

 _And I'm not sure myself if it's in a good way or not._

Silence followed his words. Shinsou panting as he felt his own heart echoing a chamber full of synchronised drums beneath his ribcage. No one spoke, until papa opened his mouth to scream-

Dad shoved his cup of bitter coffee down papa's throat before turning to Shinsou, both ignoring papa's choking screech of betrayal and _'Shota this tastes like the darkness in your soul minus the sugar-'_

"Okay, so you have a not-crush on someone. Congratulations you have unlocked the complex, hormonal feelings of a teenager your age. You obviously don't like him as a crush, so you love him then?"

"Love?" He, love Midoriya Izuku? That sounds superficial and fake. But... recalling messy locks the colour of wild forests and green eyes that seem to be a mixture of different shades of green: smaragdine, emeralds, jades or verdunt- the way his heart lept to his throat and clogged his breath at every single smile Midoriya shit his way. How he would glance at the teenager now and then, wondering what was he up to or finding certain actions endearing like his mumbling, eyes criss-crossed and lips pulled into a pout.

It didn't help that Midoriya was also very strong. Shinsou had stumbled upon Midoriya training in the gym one morning during one of his more sleepless nights. The guy was bench pressing a set of weights, muscular arms pulsating and bulging with muscles that Shinsou never thought someone like Midoriya would have, sweat dripping off his forehead and eyes sharpened like deadly blades in concentration as he panted-

 _Holy shit, he was in love with Midoriya Izuku._

"Finally realised your feelings haven't you," Dad spoke, grinning at Shinsou like he always does when he pulled a logical ruse on his students. "As a dad I don't approve nor disapprove, as long as you don't fall behind the others in your studies and training, and make sure the guy treats you right you can date him. Who's the guy anyways?"

Shinsou flinched, remembering a crucial detail he'd forgotten earlier before his rant. _His dad teaches Midoriya's class._ "Umm yeah, he's short and fluffy like a Norweigian Cat. He's cheerful and nervous, always mumbling under his breath but he's really strong and smart-" His dad groaned, already guessing who Shinsou was talking about. "I take back what I said. Hitoshi, _no_ ,"

"Hitoshi, _yes_ ,"

"I don't want the problem child and his even more problematic dad as my in-laws. Try again,"

"I'm sorry dad, but just so you know I inherited my type of boyfriend from you," Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Problem child's not the loud-mouthed blond type though, his dad though..." Papa's screech of betrayal came once again, "SHOTA I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME,"

"I can't hear you I'm blind ,"

"SHOTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA, DON'T MEME ON ME NOW-"

Shinsou slunked away from the incoming argument before his parents noticed. Telling his parents about his feelings had managed to slightly diffuse the weight on his chest, but he has to figure out the next step in his plan from now onwards, which was confessing to the green-haired hero. Though...

 _What was dad saying about Midoriya's dad?_ Shinsou frowned in confusion. He wasn't aware that his dad knew who Midoriya's dad was, and that off-handed comment about Midoriya's dad being a loud-mouthed blond... didn't Todoroki say something about Midoriya and All Might saying similiar quirks about enhanced strength?

 _Holy shit, Midoriya is All Might's son._

 _Double holy shit, I'm in love with All Might's son, All Might's definitely going to kill me._

 **Extra:**

 **Insomniac HAS ENTERED A PRIVATE CONVERSATION WITH FuckEndeawhore**

 **Insomniac: @FuckEndeawhore holy shit you're right, Midoriya is All Might's secret love child**

 **FuckEndeawhore: What finally convinced you I was right, Shinsou?**

 **Insomniac: I was talking with my dads about Midoriya and dad mention that Midoriya's dad was even more problematic than Midoriya himself and was a loud-mouthed blond. Then I remember your theory last week and there you have it**

 **Insomniac: ...Todoroki? You haven't answered for the past 5 min. Everything alright there???**

 **FuckEndeawhore: Sorry, I was compiling the new evidence you'd given me onto my cork board**

 **Insomniac: ...you have a cork board dedicated to Midoriya being All Might's secret love child**

 **FuckEndeawhore: I don't want to hear this from the guy who goes to Tokoyami's weekly goth meetings every Saturday**

 **Insomniac: Hey! I'm not the only one you know. Jirou, Shouji and Kirishima attends it too!!!**

 **FuckEndeawhore: Potato potahto fuck Idaho. Do you think Aizawa-sensei will let me record him saying Midoriya is All Might's son as evidence?**


	10. Dye These White Roses Red

Hisashi Midoriya loved his family above everything else. He loved his brother, enough to build up an empire and give him a quirk. His little brother having a stockpiling quirk had been a major wrench thrown in his plans, and Hisashi was left chasing hero after hero who held his brother's quirk- _the last thing Hisashi had of him, his weak delicate little brother. They took him. They took his quirk-_ and his will to take Hisashi down- _Hisashi knew better than anyone else that quirks had an effect on the human body and mind. His quirk whispered for him to take and take and TAKE until it was an addiction he couldn't resist. Those heroes had fallen prey to his brother's quirk and he NEEDS IT BACK HIS BROTHER HIS QUIRK-_

He loved his brother, no matter the rift of ideals between them that splits them as a hero and a villain. Centuries passed and his brother's quirk drew itself further away from him with every hero it took as a victim and frankly Hisashi was annoyed. He had his revenges though, like using Shimura Tenko- or Shigaraki Tomura as his sucessor. Now THAT would piss both Nana and All Might off.

In his 200's, he met the moon of his dark world, Inko. Sweet, beloved Inko with her angelic smiles and gentle manners that'd saved him from the slums of Japan one rainy night. No one in their right minds eould save an injured man in a shady alleyway- no one except Inko. Something about her had been magnetic, enough that Hisashi stayed and learned the person behind the name. Months passed and love bloomed like the sakuras of the spring they married under. He took her last name as his own, Midoriya.

 _Green valley_ , a fitting last name for someone whose gentle nature reminded him of a spring's breeze.

He loved his wife Inko, even more if possible when she'd given him something that exceeded quirks or great treasures- Midoriya Izuku, his son.

Hisashi knew he was in love the moment Izuku's eyes had opened to reveal innocence and something that shook Hisashi's core. Something deep and raw that left Hisashi trembling as he lifted a finger to traced a smooth cheek. Oh how a legend, a monster, spoke in frightened whispers - _a monster who could give and take quirks-_ in the underground tremble and weakened under a newborn child, his own child.

Izuku was a bright child since birth, and by that he meant in every way possible. Those inquisite eyes that followed his and Inko's movements, the same ones that light up in curiousity whenever they used their quirks - _Hisashi was goddamm proud, his treasure was a analyst in the making and taking after papa-_ Every smile and huffs of attempted laughter were treated as priceless artifacts that nothing in the world would he trade it for - _Hisashi would forever deny the plausiblity that he squealed whenever those smiles were aimed at him despite Inko's video evidence-_

But happiness would never last. His quirk was an addiction, and soon the drawbacks would kick in with the need to take. Izuku would start forgetting his memories of 2-4 years, enough time for Hisashi to stay in his paradise until the drawbacks were stretched too thin and All For One was needed back in the underground. So 3 years was all Hisashi had to stay with Izuku and Inko, and as days slowly yet pass by way too quickly Hisashi burned the memories of Izuku's smiles and Inko's love into his heart.

He would never see Izuku off to school, never see his reaction when he received his quirk, never see him grow up to be a brilliant man as gentle and kind as Inko herself...

Izuku was 3-years-old when Hisashi left in the middle of the night. "Where are you going, Hisashi?" He paused, in the middle of wearing his shoe as he turned to face Inko who stood in the corridor with a worried look. "My boss demanded my return, it's alright, In-chan. I'll return as soon as I can," He assured with a small smile, hoping his words didn't come out as bitter as he felt at that moment. "I love you, Inko. Please keep our treasure safe and happy."

Inko didn't comment on the lack of a luggage beside Hisashi. And Hisashi ignored the sad, knowing look in those verdant eyes he fell for long ago and the crystal tears brimming at it's edges.

Hisashi left his utopia for the underground that night, with nothing but the clothes on his back, his wedding ring, and a stash of photos tucked deep in his pocket. Little things that would soon become his light in a world full of darkness and bloodshed.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

All For One didn't had much to do as a villain, constantly hiding in the shadows and whispered as a mere horror story to the underground dwellers. It didn't stop the darkness from taking and corrupting him, or the lives and quirks he'd taken. His only salvation had been the photos of his family and his wedding ring, all which were treasured and hidden in his office where no one could find.

The years later on were spent with bitterness and isolation. It got worse after his fight with All Might, Izuku should've been 9 when that hero destroyed his face. Having lost his eyes, ears, nose and chained to a life support, All For One only felt smug satishfaction that he had mortally disabled All Might- the man probably lost a stomach or some other organ but he didn't mind as long as he had his revenge.

H̶̪͍̺̉͆̋̐̄̿͆̇͒͝i̴̧͎͚̼̖̥̿̉̈́͐̈́̚̕͝ṡ̵͕͖̮̬̻̗̭̠͆̿̒̏ ̷̛͉̤̞̔̑̓̓͑̓̅̚̚͝f̶̰̭̣̮̮͎̯̺̫̜̒̈́͜͜ͅa̵̧̧̦̺̼̤͉͈͖͕̬̹̮͋̋̓̓͂̓͂̑̕ͅͅc̸̡̮͇͌̏͊̒͒̽̾̀͝e̶̡̘͈̦͚̩̎̀̀͆̈̈́̈́̄̆͠ ̸̨̡̙̯̼͙͔͔̺̺̫̮̎͐͆́̾̒͊́̊͆̓̅̕͝͝w̸̧̧̙͈͖̙̠̹̝̹͚͊̀͋͂̚a̷͙̞͛̆̄́̿̍̅͑̊̀̔͆͘s̶̡̤͙͕̠͔̖͔̭̟͍͈͉͎͕̑̍͠ ̶̧̫̩͕̦̱̜̫̦̠̄̒̓́͂̃̆̅̉̋͘̚͠͝g̷̡̢̘̞͇̫̪̱̤͉͇͍̗͙͕͐̀͋̅́̈͑͆̿͛͑͌̕͝ǫ̷̢̡̯̤͓̞̪̮̟͈͕̽̓͊̑̐̈́̃̐͜͝n̶̡̥̠͕̦͕͇͇̜͖͈̬͚̐e̵̢̨̧̨̹̫̹̪͈̫̼̻̻̭̭̾̅͐̆̓̄͋́̂̔͘̕,̴̧̩͉͕͚̻̬͔̯̯̯̒̾̈́͗̊͋́̀̇̿̔̌͒ ̴̼̹͓͕͎͉̘͕͕̼̝̆̈́̍̿Í̴̡̖̺̪̟͚̰̫̯̹̃̓̌͒̿̔̓͛̑͊̈́̚͜͠ͅn̷̡̡̡̛̻̣͙̼̑̐̑̈̎̊̈́̽̂̔̓̕k̵̘̻̮̠͗͗̊̋̒̌̽͝͝ǫ̴̧̡̡͕͍̭̪͓̲͍̞̗̈́̒̎͆̈́̎̅͊̏̈͘͘͜ ̸̨̢̥͇̪̹͉̹͙̪͆͜ą̴̢̖̘̊́͝ņ̵͎̦̯̩̞̪̤̳́̓̂̆̊͗̀d̸̨͕̫̼͈̦͖̙͉̗̞̯̻̰̀̑̅̕͜ ̴̧̢̦̥̦̥̹̼͉͈̗̳̬͈̌͊̋͘͜I̴̡͉̖̭̮̫̼͙͛́̕̕͝͠z̸̢̝̙͖̯̳͍̔͒̒̿͊͒̕u̷͉̬̯̘̥̯͑͋̉k̴̡̛̻̬̤͈͙̾̇́̃͛́̚ừ̴̡̥̙̪̯̩̜̫͖͔̭̲͈̋ ̷̧̧̤̖̰̗̫̱̼̹̃̏́̇͊̉̇̚ͅw̵̢̧̪̩̥̯̼̫̰̄̿õ̴̙̫̤̙͖̦̣͈̫̮̺̑̏̄̃̀̍͝ù̸̧̘̗̗̦̲̼̜̟͚̥̏͑̽̚l̴̨͍̹̠̳̒̆̾̆d̸̛͍̘̀̇̀͂͒̉͑̋́̕͘͝n̶̎̚ͅ'̷̟̹̙̱̮̯̫̭̱̖̟̪̻̣̑̊̔̾̑̃̃̒́̉̚t̶̢͖̭͓͛̋ ̷̛͍̭̲̙̮̽̄̏̍̋̎͋̍̓͝͝r̷̟̝͇̙̦̐ë̴̳̯͚̹̘̬̭̮̺ͅç̶̼͖̟͖̞̮͓̋̓̓̂̆̓̾̾͑͗͘͝o̵̧̹͚͖͚̿̌̕̚g̵̡̒͛̌̾̌̌̏̂̇̈́̍̚͠n̶̬͋̐̎̊̏͝i̶͍͑̄̋͘͠s̸̘̫̥͖̯̥̮͘ͅẽ̴̙̝̃̉̋̆͒̅́̂̋̀̓̏̕͝ ̵̢̧̧̖̼̦̻͕͖̬̣̰̥̂͊͒͜͜͝͝h̴͍̳̠̆̿̚i̵̛̫̦͙̟͂̍̾̿͂̍́̄͘͘m̴̨̟͕̞̜̳͇̼̒̽͜ ̵͓͎͇̊̇̇̅͂͗͂̔͊̃͜

Fortunately Inko and Izuku were safe. Centuries of paranoia and the thoughts of possible threats against his family assured that All For One kept his family at bay, risking no contact except for the monthly checks that were cowardly apologies for his disappearance. Kami, he even had a back-up plan, kidnapping a bastard he found in America and using his quirks to make him the new Midoriya Hisashi that everyone knew. Even the government records were fooled after All For One had pulled a few strings.

O̸̡̩̗͖͓͔̰̼̤͈̪͚͍͆̀̈́̉̽̃h̴̡̨̧̢͍̙̯͇̪̬̗̏̕ ̷͉̘̭̝͙̮̞̂͛̿ḩ̸̢̨̛̬͓̞͙̳̰͙̰̃͌̋̈́͐͌̏͂̃̽͑̿͠ǫ̷̢͕̜̞̻̙̠̫͕̣̮͖͌̌͒̆͘͝ͅͅw̷͙͙͎̞̖͕͇̳͒̄͒̏͊̊͐̕͝ ̶̱͖̪͔̤͈͕̳̥̇̀̌̽̽̈́̅̈̅̔͆͂̃͜ḣ̷̨̻̗̯̮̤͉͉͕̗́̀̒̎́̑̔̈͠ȩ̷̥̳͍̼̱̝̹͖̼͔͇̚͜͝ ̵̢̧͉̬̻͕̐r̸̨̨͖̣͓̦̝̹̪̝̟̿̓͜ä̸͚͙̼́͒̀̈́́̽̀̽͋̔̾̾͆̕͝g̴̲̘̬̗͍͓̳͎̺̭̟͂̏̇̒͜ḛ̴̢̳̯̣̼͈͆͗̈́̌̋̌͐̈́.̸̧̨͖̙͓̖̻̦̯̦͔̬̉͜ ̶͎̉͐͐̌̋H̵̨̡̲͎̝͖̬̰̗̙̮̠͈̽̀͛̏̄Ĕ̶̛̺̮̹͙̘͉͚̬̣͂͑͆̀̃̂͘͜͜͝ ̸̣͔̗̥͖̘̆̎͒̑̄̓̅ẃ̸̭͉̥̖̜̰̱͍̠̠̲̼̯̄̏̇́̔͐͑̀̈́ͅą̵̺̦̩̻̬̣̙̠̳͊̒̇̆́̎̚͝͝ͅs̵͈̝͍̾̒̏͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̳͕͚̩̰̲̖̝̤̞̒̆̽̒́̕̚͝͝I̵̛̠̫͔̥͖̥͚̯̯̥̟͔̋̈́̏͘n̸̜̪͉̥̤̗͇̗̻̜̿̆͒̐̕ḱ̸̡̧̟̯̘̠̼̘̰̗̚o̷̡̩̜͚̜̯̔̅̈̓̈́̌͋̍͑͛͘'̴̡̹̟̱͎̦̰̣͉̙̰͎̩͆̽̈́̽͗͐̇͜͜͝ş̶̧͔̝̺̹͈̥̬͚̑̄͗̈́̓̈́͋͒̀̈́̇̑̈́̾ ̶̡̯̜̥͎̝̘̟͂̑͒̾ͅh̷̞̙͈̞̟̭̆͂̿̌̚͝͠ụ̴͎̱̟̮̼̦̠͜͝ŝ̴̙͉̜͗̅b̷̢̝̤̥̥̣̰͆͌͂́͘a̵̢̪̓̀̈́̊́̑̕̚͘n̵̺̺͙̪͖̠̮̠̰̜̊̾͆d̵̝̻̗͕̊̽̏ ̶̢̺͕̰̟̳̩̳̣̜͔̪͗̓͊̎̆̂̈́̎͊̆͒̔̃͘͝ͅͅa̶̲̮̾̉͝n̸̢̺̙͍̝͍͔͚͚̥̯̞͈͓͌͑̉̕͝ḑ̶̜̞͇͎͕̭͙͚͍͔̥̀̾̈̋͋̋̚͝ ̵̢̨̧̭̩̜͙̄̉͛̊͂̀̑̽͑́̈́̉̏̕͜Ỉ̵͇͇̹͙̮̝̞̇̍̊̚͜ͅz̸̧̛̛̖͔͉̗̱̰͓̙̎͐́ų̶̗͔̆̄̀̽̐̑̄̓̒̎̆̍̕̕͝k̵̹̽̐͒͐̃͌͠ư̶͚̈́͒'̶̡̢̛̻͈̰̰̣̂͌̿̈́͜ͅͅs̵͔͔̬̱̞̫͈̱͇̱̻̜͔͓̣͂̊̓͋͗͒ ̷̨͔̣̙͖̠́̑͘p̵̙̖͚͚̈́̈́a̸̛̗̹̺͔̼̩̬̠̜͖̫̗̮͂̋͂̽͘͜͜p̸̨͎̩͖̯̣̤̣͈̀͆́̽̂̓̓̌̊ͅa̸̝̪͇̱̖̲͗̍̓̂̓̀͂̑͆͘͘͝,̶̨͚̯̱̟̠͉̄̒͌̐͜ ̶̳̹̙̲̼̫̹̞̣̈̃̉̋̈́n̴̨̻̯̻͊̽̊ơ̵̢͕̻͚̱̲̍̀͌̈́́̇̉̀̒̿̾t̴͎̘̾̉̄̀͛̂̑́͒͊̈́̕ ̵̨̡̛̛̻̖͕̘͉̝̩͚̼̬̈̅̉͠ͅs̴̨͇̦̫͔͕̭̈́̏͆͐́̏̕͝o̴̧͚̺̟̻̫̖͍̖͌̃͛̍m̷̯̗͖̯̤̌̆̃̑͗̽͘̚͝ȩ̵̛̮̞̺̭̘̹̀͑̈̓͆̊̑̔̉̆̚ ̷̱͖̠̙̣̼͍͆͘͜p̵̨̢͇̮̪̻̻̞͔̝̝͈͎̥̗̉̃͋̆e̷̡̡̲̖̺͉͎͚̝̿̾̎̂̃̑͆̏͘͝͝͝͝͝t̸̹̪̖̭̦̲͇͕̹̞̩̥̀̈́͂͒̾͒̽̈́̄̈́t̴̡̨̪͚̬̠͕̥̝̑͊̿̈́̈͝ͅy̷̡̢̨̖̜͈̮̦͙͕̆͂͂̑̋͜ ̷̢̼̫̠̯̻͎̖̀̉c̵̨̪͙̻̘̙̝̙̟̞̀́̀̍̌͒̉́̈̇̔̈͠r̴̢̧̻͇̙̲̪̟̦̰͕̹͛͆̎̓̉ͅͅĩ̷̹͎̮̺̤̼̅͌͌m̴͍̣͚̭̘̠̐̌̔͐̈́͌͜i̵̟̪͐̑̑̓͛͆̋͂́͌͑̏̕̕͜n̸̢̫̤̗͕̦͔̾̂̾̈́̚͝ą̷̩͕̖̗̼̟̿͐̈̽͌͑̎̑̿̈́͗̐̕͝ḷ̷̳͚͎̉̈͗̾͗͑̈́̿͝ ̵̧͈͚̮͙̏͛͂͜w̵̢̛̤͈̥̞͙̤̤̣̤͊̿̃̅̈́̍̐̐̀̄̆͠͝ḩ̵̘͗ơ̶̟̏̄̅͐͗́̓̒̓͋̕̚ ̷̢̺̯͍̞͖͚̱͓̌̂̅̃̈̂͌́̑͑͠͝ḧ̴̙͒̇̋͆̄̑à̶̡̧̞̹̦̲̲̦̬̭̦̠͈̉̑̋͐̄̍̓̚͘͘͠ḑ̶̧̥̝̝͉̲̯̙͎̆͛̏͐̈́̈́̓̏́̅̌̽͜͝͠ ̷̲̣̊̏̂̏͋͆̆̈́͘t̶̢̼̥̜̱̙̣͈̮̙̣͙̦͕͑͛̏̆͋͊͑͋͗̒̑̀̚̚h̶͉̲̫͚̰̜̼̓̇͑̿̑̾͋̆͠ͅê̷̡̟͇͎̳̘̣̹̱̰̗͖̍̀ͅ ̴̨̬̫̻̝̓̏̓͛ͅų̵̢̰̱͔̻͓̜̠̻̥͎͍́̅̍̌́̍̈̈́ͅņ̴͖͂͒́̐̊͂̆̆̄́̊̈́̉́̇f̴͎͈̻̦͇̰͙͉̽̉̾̈́̓̾͂͋͛͗͝͠o̵̥̯̹̓͛̔̐̏̉r̵̘͙̓͛̾̐́ͅͅt̶̢̛̞̺̜͙͎̰ų̵̤͍͔͉̲̄̏n̸̢̳͙̟̪̦̞͕͙͖̱̮̝̰̂̃͋a̷̧̛͔̗̭̺̹͙͈͗̉̊͠ͅṱ̵̦͓̻̗̃́̅͑̀̀̏̚ͅe̴̹̻̭̬̟̯̣̰̱̯͉̣̮͚̅̈́̊͂͘͜͝ ̶̡̡̪̫̭̟̦͚̟̔̂͂̌̉̒̀̾̔̑̊̾̕c̶̡̡̲̥̳͎̤̻̊̑͑̇̉͐̀͐̈̌̚̚̚͜͠h̵̘̠͌͋̉̎͂͐̾͠͝ą̷̙͖̻̩̗̹͕̞͇͙̪̰̲̎͛n̶̜̿̌̉͆̋̀̇̐̊̐̐̕͝͝c̶̢̡̳̝̟̺̹̦͇̰̦̯͑̄͂̔͑̎̀̄̏̑̏̄̏̚͜͜e̴̝̞̤̪̖̓́̌̾̀̋̓̌̊ ̸̢̠͙̹͇̅̎̓̾͠ͅo̶̻͈̯̤̰͔̺̣͈̜͛̒̂̇͑͑̈́̓̏f̴̣̖̰̰̤͙̘̮̣̫̈́̋͋̔͂͛̉͑̈̅̈́̀́͝͠ ̵̲̪͈̙͇͉̩͍̥̅̓̏̈́̋̿͛͆̑̓̚ç̸͎̰͎͕̐́̅̑̑̀͐̚̚͜͝r̷̡͔̟̈̿͂̉̊̃́̇͌̉̕ö̸͇̠̯͚̘̹̖̭̹̭̪̯́́̍̂́̋̀͐͊̅͝s̶̡̥͔͎̪͓̜̙̥̎͌̀̇̊̾͒̀͐̄̕͝s̶̜͓̘͖̰̰͚̭̲̬̒̇̓̓̈́͌̌́̇͆͑̓̅̚͜͝í̸̡̝̳̪̹̫͉̯̣̻͎̾̓̒͑̚̚ͅn̴̛̛̞̺̎̈́̀̓̀̉̒̌̍̏̚̚g̵̦̭͈̬͌̇ ̶̮̖̞̞̥̈́̃Á̷̧̡̹̩̠̳̠͔͚̙̬͙͕̦̯͑̑̚͝ĺ̷̢̝̻̩̖̀́̃͒̆́͆́̌͂̚͠ͅl̷͓͔̺̩̠̮̪̤͉̑̓̿̐̉̍̓̈̉͜͠ͅͅ ̶̢̨̜̘̬̰̌̉F̸̳̑̓̄͂̇̉̏͆̋̾ȍ̷̡͈̙͈̰͇͍͚̪̂̂͆́̎͛̚͘͝ŗ̸̡̨͎̹͉̟̝̯̲̪̗̻̖͝ ̸̨̟̼̟̦͍̠̩͈̮͔͇̣̰̤͆O̶̬͖̞̼̠͉͙̳̹̩̪̘͈̰̝̓͛́̂͂̒͒́̾̕ņ̷̻̳̠̪̯̗̱̠͇͍͚͖͈̈́̎̎́͗̐̋è̶̲͙͕͚̒̚̚

All For One would continue to dream about his family. Wondering what could've been and what he could've lived for if he'd continued to stay by Inko and Izuku's side. It wouldn't be until UA's Sports Festival would All For One meet his son again. Curiosity of the class of heroes-in-training that Shigaraki and his Nomu had lost to, plus the abject sense of boredom handcuffed to his life support (Doctor had been rather... insistent after he'd caught All For One without his life support that one time. And so was that mother hen Kurogiri) led him to watching the Sports Festival. Seeing the students fail and achieve so much yet so little on live TV, All For One felt his boredom returning full force and was about to change the channel-

 _A flash of fluffy green hair, and a pair of determined eyes that radiate like every hue of a rainforest covered in moss and brimstone, untouched by destruction and mankind._ _Inko's eyes but at the same time Izuku's._

 _All For One felt his heart lodged itself in his throat, a foreign feeling of both fear and joy bloomed within him._

Midoriya Izuku, a student of Class 1-A and fellow hero-in-training... with an enhanced strengthening quirk that definitely wasn't Hisashi's nor Inko's. _Did I give him a quirk by accident?_ All For One wondered, seeing his baby boy on screen destroying himself.

Then came the broken thumb, purple and angled in the wrong direction because _fingers aren't meant to bend like that Izuku what in Kami-sama's name are you doing?-_ and All For One worried. It became worse when the fight with Endeavour's child happened. Those broken bones and bruises haunted All For One in his nightmares, and for the first time in years did he wonder if he should've kept Izuku by his side instead of leaving him. Because if Izuku was going to continue breaking his body like that All For One was going to take Izuku's quirk, bubble-wrap himand lock him in a tower for the rest of his life.

Honestly, how the hell did Izuku ended up with a quirk that enhanced strength?! Because Hisashi was sure he'd never taken a quirk like that and Inko's quirk was merely pulling small objects towards her so how-

Now that he thought about it, didn't Shigaraki mentioned All Might hasn't weakened despite his injury years ago? All For One was pretty sure he'd destroyed something just like that man had destroyed his face and lungs. Plus, that man may seem like an airhead but Nana and the retired hero Gran Torino trained him. It was possible that All Might had found a successor just like he did-

... _If Kami-sama exists, then I pray that I'm not wrong and Izuku isn't All Might's successor and karma coming back to kick my ass._ All For One was hoping he was really wrong at this point, and if he isn't, then it's just more reasons to murder that stupid blond cockroach by giving his son his brother's quirk. - _A quirk with a suicidal wish nonetheless, All For One didn't want to kill his own son thank you very much or else Inko would use her quirk on him. Testicles after all were proven to be small objects and Hisashi did not want a repeat of the time he'd forgotten their second anniversary.-_

All For One ensured he kept an eye on Izuku since then, it helped that his little spy was proving to be a great help in gathering information about UA and his son. Though recently, he'd begin to spot signs of enamour within Shigaraki's group, all aimed at his Izuku. The same also applied to his spy now that he thought about it.

Izuku was cute of course, and he'd inherited Inko's magnetic charm to draw admirers in like bees to honey. A part of him, a small part of Hisashi still retained, was screaming murder because _Izuku deserves the best and only the best and no one was taking him away from Inko and Hisashi._ Another part of him just plots to convince Izuku to join his side instead.

But Izuku was nothing but a genius and stubborn, traits he'd inherited from Hisashi and his brother so convincing him was certainly no easy task. Unless of course...

"You wish to see me, sensei?" All For One felt his lips curled into a smile when he heard Shigaraki's voice. His sucessor slowly stepped into the room, slouched and scratching his neck.

"Yes indeed, Shigaraki. It hasn't escaped my notice that you and nearly the entire league have developed an obsession over a UA student from the Hero Course." All For One didn't need to look at Shigaraki to see the man tensed, fear radiated from his body heavily like a thick fog- but for him or for Izuku, he wasn't sure. "Do you think he'll contribute greatly to our plans?"

Shigaraki nodded, "He's a cheat, sensei. With a quirk like his on our side the heroes won't stand a chance, and it seems that All Might himself is rather taken with Midoriya according to our spy. What better way to destroy the Symbol of Peace than to turn those closest to him against him instead?"

He paused for a moment, looking unsure whether he should continue speaking before giving in, "Not only that, but Midoriya gives off a similiar aura to you, sensei." Oh? All For One tilted his head curiously, "An aura you say, Shigaraki?" Shigaraki nodded, "An aura of a leader, a genius and... a hero." He spat out the last word like it was a curse yet at the same time not.

"I see... you have my permission to lure him to our side using any means possible. But do so after you've completed your mission. How are the preparations coming along?" Kidnap Bakugou Katsuki as hostage and a potential recruit, and end All Might. Shigaraki was happy, if the wide grin stretched across his cracked lips was any indication, "They're going on splendidly, sensei. I won't let you down."

"I trust that you won't, dismiss." All For One turned around, waiting for Shigaraki to leave the room before he let a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

And Inko said he wasn't a good matchmaker! Besides, Tomura was way better than the loud, blond pomerian that was constantly joined to Izuku's hip when they were babies. That pomerian took up most of Hisashi's father-son bonding time on purpose!


	11. Because You're My Hero

Bakugou couldn't remember a time in his life without Deku in the fucking picture. His mom and Aunty Inko had been best friends since middle school which extended towards him and Deku being together since fucking diapers _-he doesn't remember the shitty nerd's dad quite well, only a rainy night when Aunty Inko had crashed into their house sobbing with Deku asleep and Uncle Hisashi gone.-_

Things changed when they were 4, Bakugou had gotten an quirk while Deku didn't.

Everyone had praised him, telling him that he would be an awesome hero with his explosive quirk. Even Deku had praised him, all with that happy smile on his chubby cheeks and saying that 'Kacchan would be a great hero!' Bakugou quickly stomped down the butterflies floating in his stomach at Deku's compliment.

 _He would be a hero!_

 _He would be Deku's hero since his best friend couldn't be one without a quirk!_

But still, Deku wouldn't give up. He still wanted to be a hero despite being quirkless; despite being absolutely weak and powerless. _He would get killed the moment he stepped into the field,_ a voice in the back of Bakugou's mind whispered.

Bakugou knew better than anyone how behind those expressive green eyes of innocence hid a heart made of steel, unbreakable and invincible. He knew better than anyone that Deku would be the greatest hero with his heroic spirit and steel heart.

But he can't be one without a quirk, yet Deku believed that he still can be a hero.

Yet he never worked for it.

Heroics was a long road full of hardwork and pouring your sweat, blood and tears into it. Bakugou had worked his ass off into making his dreams a reality yet Deku just seem comfortable lazing his ass off and analysing quirks like being a hero was going to be easy.

 _That shitty nerd was just looking down at him, just like he had ever since they were kids!_

And no one seemed willing to break the boy's heart over an impossible dream, so Bakugou stepped in.

 _"If you're so desperate for a quirk, take a swan dive off the building and pray for one in your next life!"_

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

Bakugou was a bad person, he can admit to that. He was foul-mouthed, violent and intimidating. It's a wonder that he ended up friends with people like Shitty Hair, Pinky, Pikachu and Elbows. UA had toned down his attitude, with the school's no bullying policy and teachers that didn't take shit from someone with a powerful quirk unlike his old school.

And yet...

WHY WAS HE STILL STUCK WITH THE SHITTY NERD?!

Deku ended up inheriting All Might's quirk that turns his bones into juice. He made friends with Round Face, Glasses, Icyhot and others. He was working towards his dream of becoming a hero like All Might. Fuck, the shitty nerd even got his provisional license when Bakugou has failed!

The little shit even started to gather a harem just as his mom had predicted!

 _-"You know Katsuki, if you don't snag Inko's son first someone else will or he'll build a harem of his own like Inko did back in the days!" His okaa-san had exclaimed, a fist under her cheek as she gave him a grin, "I would know since I was part of it."_

 _"DEAR, KATSUKI DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!"_

 _"OH SHUT UP MASARU YOU WERE PART OF THE HAREM AS WELL!!" Bakugou had never seen his father turned that shade of red that quickly before._

 _He'd also learned some unwanted facts about Aunty Inko that day as well.-_

Point is, Deku was still the same starry-eyed nerd with stars for freckles and soft green curls that Bakugou knew as a kid. He still fanboys over heroes and quirks, he still mumbles under his breath like a goddamm freak, he still was a crybaby with tear ducts that break through pavement like Aunty Inko.

Yet things were far different from the past, because Deku had a quirk and was leaving Bakugou behind in the dust as he slowly achieve his dreams.

Bakugou swore to himself that he would catch up, beat Deku and become the hero he always wanted to be. But first, he needed to confront Deku about his quirk being All Might's.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

The fight didn't go as planned, but at least he and the shitty nerd had sorted most of their issues out. Though it was unfair that Aizawa-sensei had grounded them for 3 days because of it. That meant Bakugou had more to catch up with his classmates.

"A-ano, Kacchan-" He turned his head to face the shitty nerd, who looked suspiciously more nervous than usual as he shuffled with his hands behind his back. "What the fuck do you need, Deku?"

Deku flinched _-and he was reminded of middle school, when the shitty nerd had flinched at every insult thrown his way and at every explosion Bakugou had fired. Now, Deku only flinched when Bakugou was involved-_ before he pulled something from behind his back and shove it into Bakugou's arms.

"ImadetheseforyousinceyoulookedsoangrynowadaysthoughIhadtoaskmomandAuntMitsukifortherecipebutIhopedyouenjoyitgoodbye." And in a flash the nerd was gone.

"...HAAAAAH?!" Thankfully no one was there to witness the entire thing as Bakugou stood in the middle of the hallway with an incredulous yet murderous look.

He glanced down at the item in hand and paused, _why the ever-loving fuck did Deku just gave him a bento?_

Stalking towards his room as he mumbled profanities and threats under his breath, mostly about Deku, he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. Slamming the bento on his table Bakugou eyed it warily, _did Deku put a bomb in the bento?_

 _...nah, shitty nerd's way too cowardly to do that._

Slowly opening the bento, Bakugou was hit with the rich scent of spices and something familiar as what was inside was revealed to him, _is this... Aunty Inko's famous katsudon?_

Bakugou glared at it, he remembered Aunty's recipe well since his mom had loved Aunty Inko's katsudon and replicated the recipe with more spices to suit Bakugou's taste. Though why the fuck did Deku gave him a bento of katsudon of all things?

That was when he noticed the note jammed between the handles of the bento. A ripped off note that clearly came from one of the shitty nerd's 'Hero Analysis For The Future' notebooks. Though what caught his attention were the charred edges of the note _-he remembered a notebook labelled 13# that carried Deku's dreams and Bakugou's guilt over what he'd said that faithful day. One he had not apologised for nor brought up since.-_

Grabbing the note, Bakugou read it with concealed curiousity behind his ticking rage.

 _Kacchan,_

 _I don't know how you'd assumed that I was looking down on you since our childhood. I have never looked down at you, not even once. Because I had always knew that you would be a great hero when you grow up! Even with a cool quirk like explosions you were always hardworking and gave it your all to achieve your goals._

 _I don't blame you for what happened in the past. I can't pretend that it'd never happened but I can move on. Because despite your attitude you have room to grow. And you did! I want you to do the same, Kacchan. I want you to forgive yourself and move on to become the number 1 hero you've claim to be._

 _After all, you're my hero!_

 _P.S- yes, this is mom's katsudon recipe but I'd asked Aunt Mitsuki what kind of spices does she put in her version of it. I hope you like it! :)_

"...that little shit even drew a fucking smiley face." Bakugou growled, clenching the edges of the note but not tearing it. Noticing that something was written at the back, he flipped the note over and blinked, "...what the fuck."

 _Why did Deku had All Might's signature?_

 _Why did Deku just gave_ him _All Might's signature?_

That's when he noticed the water stains on the note, one that was slowly accumalating which brought him to his senses to feel the wetness on his cheeks. _Am I... crying?_ Bakugou brought a fist up to rub away the tears, but one more look at the note _-Deku told him to move on, Deku told him that he was his hero-_ brought the tears back full force.

He squatted on the ground, burrowing his head between his knees, "That stupid, shitty, Deku."

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"Oi, Deku." The nerd froze in the middle of his mumbling, slowly turning to face Bakugou with wide, terrified eyes, "H-Hai?" Round Face and Icyhot's head shot up to glare at him in suspicion from the couch.

Nearly the entire class was in the common room giving Bakugou suspicious or curious looks. He heard Shitty hair walking up from behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hold up dude, Aizawa-sensei already told you guys not to fight. It's the 2nd day of your punishment isn't it?"

"Tch, I'm not going to fight the shitty nerd." Roughly shoving away the hand on his shoulder, Bakugou stalked towards Deku and shove the empty bento into his hand.

"You're a terrible cook, Deku." The shitty nerd let out a startled yelp at the sudden action but cowered once he heard Bakugou's words, "Sorry Kacchan, it was my first time trying out Aunt Mitsuki's recipe-"

"Next time," Bakugou cut in, looking at Deku head on. Bright red eyes fixed with emeralds in an unwavering stare, "I'll cook mom's katsudon, and you're going to fucking try it and cry your heart out."

 _"Was that... was that a threat?"_

 _"Should we call Aizawa-sensei in case another fight breaks out?"_

 _"The fated man to man showdown!"_

 _"Wait, since when did Midoriya-kun made Bakugou of all people a bento?"_

Midoriya frozed, still locked in a stare with Bakugou until a blinding smile appeared on his face. Bakugou felt his heart skipped a beat without hia permission and let out a low 'tch' as he looked away. "Really? Thanks Kacchan!"

Regaining his pride, Bakugou let out a sweeping stare across the room as he ensure his next words were heard loud and clear, "Good, meet me at the old park we played at when we were kids next Sunday." This time the entire class froze alongside Deku, whose stupid smile had froze on his face at Bakugou's words, "Eh?"

Turning to leave the room, Bakugou glanced back with a final smirk at the nerd's direction, "I'll see you then, Deku." He left the room before chaos broke out.

 _If anyone is going to have the shitty nerd, who else than his childhood friend and hero?_


	12. The Simplicity of Everthing

Sero Hanta thought he was as straight as a ruler, until he had kissed his best friends under the mistletoe once (not on purpose) and proceeded to made out with said best friends a couple of times (on purpose) which led to his epic bi-awakening.

Denki and Ashido were the best and most adorable boyfriend and girlfriend he could ever ask for.

Which was why when Denki had approached him with the most stupid idea in existence, Ashido following close behind with a shit-eating grin on her face that spoke of trouble. Sero had a hard time saying no despite the 99.9% of getting killed by a ridiculous amount of suitors.

"Add Midoriya to our relationship? Denki, Ashido, are you insane?!"

Denki and Ashido only gave him a blinding smile that had Sero squinting his eyes, "If I were I would be in a mental asylum long ago! It'll be fun Hanta~" Denki cooed.

"Fun? What's so fun about being murdered by our classmates or villians over Midoriya?" Sero exclaimed incredulous. Because seriously, if Midoriya's quirk weren't bone hurting juice Sero considered his quirk was being adorable and attracting people.

Ashido pouted, making Sero felt like he'd just killed a puppy, "Oh come on, even Bakugou has made a move. And last time it had been Ochako-chan! If we don't act soon Mido will be stolen from us without even trying!"

"HE WASN'T OURS TO BEGIN WITH."

"Yet." Denki whispered.

Ashido nodded, "What Denki says. We still have time to snatch him from the others, but our biggest competitors would be Todoroki, Uraraka and Shinsou. And right now, Bakugou's slowly becoming another big competitor so we got to take him out immediately."

"...like, with a sniper or a date?" Denki questioned before Sero lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Now's not the time, Denki. Is that why we're stalking Bakugou and Midoriya right now?" Sero asked.

Ashido and Denki gave him a blank look, each holding a menu upside down with sunglasses and fake mustaches glued to their faces.

Sero grimaced, leaning back against his chair and glancing at the targets in question, "Right, why do I ask?"

Midoriya looked nervous in an adorable way, wearing a blue plaid jacket with a shirt inside that read 'Shirt' and baggy jeans. Bakugou looked ready to murder the waiter who Sero must assumed was Uraraka dressing as one _-he recognised that bob cut anywhere, and Uraraka didn't bother to hide her intimidating aura behind her fake monocles and beard.-_

True to be told though, they weren't the only ones spying on Bakugou and Midoriya's 'date'.

Sero spotted Todoroki with Yaomomo and Jirou at the table in the corner with disguises of their own, and outside the shop he swore he noticed one of Shoji's arms and a cat staring intently at Midoriya's table.

"Denki, Ashido, you're holding your menus upside down. And we shouldn't be bothering Bakugou, he's just trying to fix his relationship with Midoriya. Like Kirishima said, just let them sort out their issues man to man." Sero said with finality.

Ashido leaned forward and twisted his head to the windows, "Well that dirty little snitch didn't take his own advice in the end."

"...I can't deny that." Sero monotoned, Kirishima was just outside the shop holding a pair of binoculars with Tetsutetsu right by his side doing the same, both dressed in large trenchcoats and caps. "Forget what I just said, but Bakugou will kill us for sure once he finds out."

"So we don't let him find out, simple as that." Denki shrugged, pushing up his sunglasses when he paused and turned pale, "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is."

Following their boyfriend's line of sight, Sero and Ashido gulped at the familiar face entering the shop, "Oh shit."

Forget Bakugou, they'll probably be murdered way before the explosive blond got his hands on them.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

"...you were lying when you said this shop had good sandwiches, weren't you Hitoshi?"

His son had the gall to look innocent as he denied, "They really do have good food here, dad."

What was that american saying again? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.

Well, shame on the fucking fool aka him.

For Kami's sake Aizawa just wanted a normal, quiet family lunch.

Hizashi just laughed, placing a silent hand of mental support at the back of his back and stopping him from turning around to leave, "Shouta, I'm sure Eri's really hungry from the drive. Why don't we sit down and order lunch?"

Leaning down Hizashi whispered into his ear, "You can punish your students once we get back."

Yes, normal family outing first, punishment for his problem children later.

Though now that he thought about it, he should've seen the warning signs. With the entire class' tense atmosphere the last few days as they glare at a smug-but-still-angry-24/7 explosive child. Not to mention Aizawa catching his children with some questionable items in hand after curfew during patrol.

That and he did noticed a suspicious man peeking into the cafe with the most horrendous pair of crocs only Kirishima would wear but ignored out of denial...

"Seems like your problem child's on another date. This time with explosion boy." Hizashi noted, drawing Aizawa's attention back to reality.

He glanced at the direction Hizashi was looking at and snorted. The awkward tension surrounding problem child and Bakugou was thick enough to be sliced by a butter knife. It didn't help that Ochako was subtly pushing Bakugou's buttons in that non-subtle disguise of hers.

 _-He should really have the class taught on stealth. Just last month he caught the entire Bakusquad sans Bakugou following problem child in what he guessed was their costumes from the 2-A Halloween party and claiming to be going for comic-con when problem child noticed and cornered them._

 _  
Not to mention a few months before that catching Todoroki and his own son dressed in drag of all things as they stalked problem child, Eri and Kouta to the park. They did not pass off the highschool girls look very well with how small the outfit looked on their figures.-_

Noticing his son glaring in Bakugou and problem child's direction Aizawa sighed, lightly slapping the back of his head as he dragged Hitoshi towards an empty table far away from the other two, "Really, if you're so jealous of Bakugou just ask the problem child out on a date already."

Hitoshi immediately turned bright red and sputtered, "Dad!"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him, "What? I have noticed your attempts at taking him out on a date. The only problem is that you got the entire class as your competition along with others outside your class."

Seriously though why did his son had to fall in love with the most problematic of his children?

Shinsou swung his arms to the air in exsparation, "I tried! I tried to confess to him and even ask him out on a date but whenever I do Hagakure intercepts me!"

Aizawa blinked, "Hagakure-san?"

Shinsou nodded, eyes widened in paranoia as he looked around the restaurant for any signs of his invisible student, "That's right, and I'm not the only one she manages to intercept all the time."

"...please explain."

And he did. He told Aizawa all about the gifts and letters that were snuck into Midoriya's desk that were gone before the teen came (and were used as fuel in a weekly bonfire made by Todoroki as he burned pictures and merch of a certain flaming garbage) ; he even told Aizawa about how anyone who tried to confess to Midoriya would suddenly fall unconcious or be slammed to the nearest wall by some invisible force.

"The last time Monoma from Class 1-B attempted to drag Midoriya on a trip to the mall. He suddenly fell unconcious with Kendo behind him hand raised to knock him out with a confused look. She confirmed she had never hit him when Midoriya's involved."

"Shouta? Are you alright- SHOUTA!" Hizashi attempted to grab Aizawa as the man stood up but ultimately failed to do so, watching his husband stormed towards the table Bakugou and Midoriya were sitting at and half-scaring the children to death.

"Should I not have told dad about it?" Shinsou asked, watching Aizawa gather the rest of the class using Midoriya as bait, a demonic aura emitting from him.

Even while wearing an ugly purple cat sweater covered mostly in glitter that Eri had chosen for him, Aizawa still manages to scare his class of chaotic children who collectively share one brain cell when it comes to the main problem child.

Hizashi sighed, patting Shinsou on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Shouta's been very stressed these past few days and he's taking it out on your class."

Shinsou glanced at him, "Dad's stressed? Over what?"

"Ummm... a lot of stuff, mainly the amount of headaches and paperwork your class gives him."

"Oh, I see."

The blond will never tell Shinsou the main reason why Aizawa was so stressed was because he just found out Inko Midoriya, Midoriya's mom, was his old babysitter and first love.

('v ' ~~~ᗩ ᑕIᑎᑎᗩᗰOᑎ'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇEᗰ~~~ ' v')

If you were to ask Kurogiri how he'd ended up in his current situation, the man would have simply said, "Grocery shopping with the children gone wrong."

Cause really, it was Shigaraki's fault they were currently stuck in a restaurant full of heroes-in-training and two pro-heroes. And by they Kurogiri meant himself, Shigaraki, and Toga.

It all started after they went grocery shopping. They were on their way back to the current hideout when Toga squealed, "It's Deku!! Looks like he's on a date with- Bakugou?"

Shigaraki's console was turn to dust in favour of him swerving his head to where Toga was looking at with a sharp crack, Kurogiri winced at the sound, "He's with _who_ now?" Shigaraki demanded, incredulous.

Toga gestured at a quaint-looking restaurant, through the window Kurogiri could recognise that familiar mop of fluffy verdunt locks and eyes gleaming like the brightest of dewy leaves.

"What the fuck is he doing with an NPC like Bakugou. I thought those two were on bad terms?" Shigaraki demanded, a hand reaching up to scratch his neck.

Kurogiri hummed, "Perhaps those two have set aside their toxic history together to talk." Though Shigaraki's words were appealing enough to agree with.

Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku had an abusive past for the last decade, and now they were sitting at the same table without one of them starting an argument or a fight?

Just what happened between them in the span of a few months?

Kurogiri quickly snapped out of his musings when Shigaraki stalked towards the restaurant, Toga right behind him bouncing in her steps, "W-wait a minute, Shigaraki, you can't just waltz in there you're a villain!"

"Watch me." Shigaraki flipped him off without looking back, Kurogiri stared at the two and let out a dying whimper.  
Love makes a fool go blind indeed, but this is far beyond a lack of sight- it's a lack of all senses.

So here they are now, cramped together at a small table in the corner of the restaurant watching Eraserhead unleash his fury on his students. _The undergeound hero still looked terrifying even when wearing that ugly sweater,_ Kurogiri noted.

"Hello there, are you ready to order?" A waiter came bouncing towards them with a blinding grin Kurogiri found unwanted given their dire situation.

Kurogiri glanced at the other two, Toga excitedly whispering her support to 'stab the blond dandelion stab the blond dandelion' while Shigaraki kept flexing his hands, looking ready to strangle someone.

Though at this point, Kurogiri doesn't know and he hopes it stays that way, who he wants to strangle depends on various reasons.

For Bakugou, murder obviously.

For Midoriya... it's more of a case of love, even if Shigaraki has a murderous kinky way of showing it.

Sighing, Kurogiri turned to the waiter, "A glass of water, please."

Hopefully they can make it out without someone being murdered at least.


End file.
